Pay de Manzana
by carlac94
Summary: COMPLETE /EdwardxWinry/Lemon/
1. Molde

_**N/A **__Este fic se lo dedicó a Oyuky chan ^^_

_Amiga: gracias por tu amistad, espero te guste._

* * *

><p><strong>PAY DE MANZANA<strong>

**Molde**

Miró la hora que marcaba su reloj de mesa. Las 11 en punto de la mañana.

La luz del sol se fue colando poco a poco en su ventana logrando que terminara rindiéndose por completo a la circunstancia. Se levantó con todo el esfuerzo del mundo y se puso de pie con el fin de dirigirse al baño, pero un bostezo lo hizo frenar.

Talló con cuidado sus ojos liberándolos de esa posición cerrada y de rastros de lagañas y arrastrando los pies se encaminó al fin de la recámara.

Miró de reojo como su hermano Alphonse descansaba pacíficamente, no pudo evitar sonreír y permanecer bastante tiempo admirando el tranquilo rostro que reflejaba el menor. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía así. Tampoco recordaba del todo el color de piel que rodeaba su pequeño cuerpo y mucho menos los destellos dorados y cafés que coloreaban su cabellera.

Afortunadamente la guerra había finalizado. El dolor, las lágrimas, el sudor y la sangre; todo había quedado atrás en el momento en que vencieron al Padre… casi todo estaba en perfecto estado… casi.

Ahora Roy Mustang era el reconocido y admirado Fuhrer y su dictadura estaba surtiendo aspectos positivos para el país y los estados vecinos. Ya no había guerras.

Se terminó de lavar la cara y se encaminó a la cocina de su pequeño departamento; el cuál había sido alquilado con tal de recuperar fuerzas, sobre todo para Al quien regresó de la puerta con un cuerpo demasiado delgado y enfermo. Edward se había encargado de engordarlo. Ya no lucía para nada flaco pero aún le faltaba rellenar algunos rincones de su cuerpo. También su maestra Izumi lo había apoyado y Gracia quién preparó todo un banquete de exquisitos platillos. Alphonse lloró de alegría al degustar el maravilloso sabor que desprendían tales alimentos.

Tomó la libreta de su pariente y leyó todos los platillos que quería probar. La mayoría ya habían sido tachados de la lista, solo faltaba una cosa… el pay de manzanas de Winry.

-Winry… ¿dónde estarás? –murmuró el mayor de los Elric al leer tan bello nombre que lo hacía enrojecer, pero en esta ocasión solo atinó a bajar la mirada y reflejar un rostro decaído.

Agarró un sartén y lo puso a calentar. El desayuno sería sencillo pero era uno de los favoritos de Alphonse, los dichosos Hot Cakes. Preparó con rapidez la mezcla y en menos de un minuto inició el proceso de elaboración. No era muy bueno en la cocina pero se esforzaba bastante, todo por su hermano; los panqueques eran su especialidad, incluso al ex coronel Mustang le habían encantado en una ocasión que los fue a visitar temprano. Sirvió en un vaso leche mientras realizaba muecas de asco, y en otro preparó una taza de café. Sabía que a Al le fascinaba la leche, por eso no había dejado de comprar el producto.

Preparó y preparó más panqueques hasta que quedó una pila enorme. El apetito de Al había incrementado a diferencia del suyo que había disminuido. Todo por la teoría que había formulado sobre que compartieron algunas cosas cuando realizaron la transmutación.

Llegó el momento de hacer lo que más odiaba en el mundo: ir a despertarlo.

Odiaba ver como lanzaba quejidos y realizaba volteretas en la cama con tal de alejarlo, pero debía desayunar. Se encaminó a la cama de Alphonse y lo movió suavemente al tiempo que lo nombraba con dulzura. Al cabo de unos segundos el menor despertó.

-Ven a desayunar, se está haciendo tarde y tenemos que ir con el coronel –exclamó el rubio con paternidad.

-Ya no es coronel, hermano –respondió Alphonse aún con los ojos cerrados. Edward sonrió con gracia y se alejó del cuarto.

Tiempo después el menor de los Elric se sentó en la mesa con un destello de felicidad en su rostro. El desayuno que le preparó su hermano tenía un buen aspecto pero… ¿el sabor? Tomó un pedazo con el tenedor y lo dirigió a su boca.

-Vaya hermano, está delicioso –exclamó el pequeño con la boca llena del platillo. Después de tragarla sonrió con burla al saber lo que estaba a punto de decir –creo que ya te puedes casar.

Inevitablemente Edward se atragantó con el café y cuando pudo hablar exclamó con cierto enfado y tristeza.

-Jamás podré casarme, Al… y tú lo sabes.

Viendo que había creado cierta tensión en el lugar, Al decidió cambiar la broma.

-Es la primera vez que no se te queman –y rió a carcajadas. El rubio se ruborizó pero al final se unió a las risas.

-Eres un mal agradecido Al… además los panqueques son mi especialidad, ya vez que hasta al coronel le encantaron.

-Ya no es coronel hermano, es Fuhrer.

-¡Entonces merezco más crédito ya que al mismo Fuhrer le fascinaron!

Y con esto las burlas continuaron desapareciendo por el final de la calle.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al cuartel media hora después, y, a pesar del retraso, todos en la milicia los recibieron con mucha alegría en especial los subordinados del alquimista de fuego.<p>

-Vaya Ed, has crecido mucho –comentó Havoc sorprendido.

El recién nombrado se alegró y miró incrédulo hacia el rubio con un cigarro.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, tan solo mírate, ya rebasaste a Fuery.

Este último se ruborizó y bajó la mirada con derrota.

-Y yo que me sentía bien al saber que no era el más bajito del grupo.

Carcajadas resonaron por la oficina hasta que fueron interrumpidas por cierta agresión al ser abierta la puerta. Riza Hawkeye, con un elegante conjunto de falda y saco gris que resaltaban su atractiva figura, entró al lugar con su misma expresión de seriedad pero al visualizar a ambos hermanos dibujó una tierna sonrisa.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, ¿cómo han estado?

-Bien señorita Riza –respondió Alphonse con alegría.

-¿Y tú Ed?

El rubio alzó la mirada y le mostró media sonrisa.

-Bien –susurró.

Algo en la ex teniente Hawkeye le recordaba a cierta rubia de Rizenbull… quizá su cabello.

La actitud del rubio no pasó desapercibida por los presentes y, en un intento de animarlo, empezaron a burlarse más sobre la estatura de Fuery… al menos lograron que se olvidara de aquella chica.

-Roy los está esperando.

-Gracias Riza.

La rubia los guió hasta la oficina del Fuhrer. Tocó la puerta y entró inmediatamente.

-Aunque seas mi esposa no significa que debes entrar sin mi permiso, amor.

-No me vengas con eso, sin mi aún no serías Fuhrer, así que hago lo que quiero –amenazó Riza cuando sacó su pistola. Roy rió con nerviosismo.

-Era broma –y vio a los Elric. Riza salió inmediatamente cuando comprendió el rostro de seriedad de su marido -¿Cómo han estado, Ed, Al?

-Muy bien señor Mustang –respondió Alphonse con su clásica reverencia de respeto. Roy rió un poco.

-No es necesario eso Al, sabes que somos como familia.

-Lo sé… supongo que es la costumbre… o tal vez el puesto que ahora tiene.

-Fuhrer o no te pido que dejemos las formalidades -Al asintió -¿Qué ocurre Acero?

-No ocurre nada –respondió el susodicho con aire deprimido –además ya no soy Acero.

-Lo eres para mí.

-Bien, coronel de pacotilla, ¿qué nos cuentas? –manifestó al tiempo que se sentaba en un asiento en frente del pelinegro. Cruzó sus piernas y subió sus brazos al respaldo. Al se sentó en otra silla.

-De acuerdo, te dejaré de llamar Acero si dejas de decirme coronel.

-Lo eres para mí –respondió con seriedad y burla.

Y con eso sacó una pequeña venita en la frente de Roy. Al solo pudo disculparse en nombre de su hermano.

Pero a pesar de la clásica actitud de Edward en su presencia, sabía que el rubio estaba completamente deprimido… la desaparición de su amiga de la infancia lo había dejado en ese estado o en uno peor, y se le notaba aunque tratara de disimularlo. Roy comprendía más que nadie, incluso más que Alphonse, como era Edward realmente.

Miró a Alphonse y le hizo algunas señales. El menor entendió el mensaje y Mustang le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza. La ex armadura salió de la oficina y, a pesar de que se fue, Ed nunca se dio cuenta de su desaparición hasta después.

-Bien Ed, ahora podremos hablar cómodamente.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué habla?... ¿Y Al?

-Le pedí que se marchara.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? –cuestionó con furia al saber la falta de respeto que se aplicó en su pariente.

-Porque necesito hablar contigo.

-Puede hacerlo en presencia de Al.

-En realidad… fue Alphonse quien me pidió que hablara contigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace unos días. Me llamó y me lo pidió.

-Oh –soltó en un suspiro molesto -¿Y de qué quiere hablar?

-Sobre Winry.

El cuerpo del rubio se tensó inmediatamente, frunció el ceño y abrió sus ojos permitiendo que se le viera un extraño brillo en ellos. Muy a parte de escuchar la razón del Fuhrer, intentó con todo el esfuerzo del mundo de no sonar melancólico.

-¿Qué de ella? –giró su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos al sentir la penetrante mirada del pelinegro.

-Entiendo que estés en este estado… pero no debes permitir…

-No estoy en ningún estado –lo interrumpió –no intentes ser un psicólogo porque solamente eres el Fuhrer, ¿qué sabes tú sobre lo que siento? –casi gritó. Una pequeña lágrima recorrió su mejilla derecha; afortunadamente Roy no la notó -Perdóneme… es sólo que…

-Ed… solo trato de ayudarte.

-Lo sé pero… no creo que haya alguien que me pueda ayudar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Edward? Debes vivir tu vida.

Ed silenció, sabía de más que Roy tenía razón.

-Han pasado… han pasado 4 meses, Ed… y no has sabido nada de ella.

-Pero no me rendiré hasta encontrarla.

-Odio ser tan negativo pero… ¿y si ya está muerta?

Ed abrió aún más sus ojos dilatados y observó a Mustang con terror.

-Eso… eso nunca… yo… yo… -no pudo aguantarse más, el dolor era mucho. Dejó, sin importarle para nada que Roy estuviera observándolo, que las lágrimas contenidas por esas largas semanas salieran silenciosamente como si se tratasen de una cascada; parecían no tener fin. Cubrió sus órganos con sus manos y apretó con furia su rostro –yo le dije que regresaría… que cuando termináramos de vencer al Padre, iría con ella.

-No es tu culpa –exclamó Roy con la voz quebradiza sabiendo a donde iba a parar las confesiones del rubio; le dolía ver a su subordinado de esa manera, tal decaído, frágil y sin esperanzas. Sabía que ese dolor que sentía… jamás podría imaginarlo aunque pusiera a Riza como ejemplo –desapareció de repente, tú no tuviste nada ver.

-¡Claro que tuve que ver! –estalló permitiendo que más lágrimas recorrieran su fino rostro hasta chocar con sus muslos -¡nunca la llamé y por eso quiso venir hasta aquí!

-¡Pero tú no se lo pediste…!

-¡La dejé esperando por una semana sin darle noticias sobre mí y mi hermano! ¡Es mi culpa el haberla afligido! ¡Yo soy quien la trajo hasta aquí! ¡YO SOY EL CULPABLE DE QUE WINRY HAYA DESAPARECIDO! ¡SOY YO!

Roy silenció. También Ed.

La maldita oficina se llenó de un ambiente pesado, doloroso y sobre todo silencioso. Edward bajó su mirada, mal hecho el haberle gritado, él solo quería ayudarlo, pero no podía darse el lujo de decir que no fue su culpa cuando si lo fue.

Días y días de búsqueda sin obtener nada, ninguna pista que pudiera ayudarlo a hallarla, ningún testigo que pudiese decirle dónde estaba, la abuela tampoco sabía nada, la milicia igual, su maestra peor aún… dios que mira todo… no podía hablar con él. Todo era un esfuerzo perdido. Estaba perdiendo sus esperanzas y sus fuerzas para seguir buscando. Ya estaba a punto de creerse que… que Winry, realmente había muerto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**__ ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Bueno, les explicaré brevemente._

_El capítulo se llama molde puesto que se trata de una pequeña introducción. Para hacer un pay de manzanas como el de Winry primero debemos tener este objeto. Por eso relacioné introducción con un molde. Le da forma y trama al fic._

_Jajaja, curiosa explicación._

_Todos los capítulos van a ser llamadas dependiendo del ingrediente del pay que se les compare. Luego le entenderán mejor ¬¬._

_¿Ustedes en dónde creen que este Winry? O.o Es un misterio… lo sabrán después._

_Por cierto la parte del lemon es al final así que tengan paciencia._

_¡Ah! también les comento que los capítulos son cortos, no creo que pasen de 2000 palabras._

_Les mando un beso ^^_

_Atte. __**carlac94 **_


	2. Mantequilla

_**N/A **__Nuevo capítulo ^^ Espero sea de su agrado._

**Gisel0202 **_Ojala también te guste este. Gracias por el review y sobre todo por ser la primera!_

**vale-alice**_ Lamento la tardanza, son los exámenes ¬¬. Y sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ya le toca a Ed sufrir, siempre es la pobre rubia esperando por su regreso… ojala no le pase nada a Winry. ¿Crees que la encuentre Ed O.o?_

**Oyuky Chan **_OYUKY! Que te puedo decir? Que bueno que te está gustando el fic solo deseo que así continúe con esos comentarios positivos hasta el final de la historia. No te preocupes trataré de cumplir tu lista del fic perfecto xD aunque sinceramente ya se me olvidó ¬¬. Sólo recuerdo que debe contener lemon (listo) y algo de que Ed se preocupe por Winry (listo) jajaja. _

_Prometo ya no tardar tanto amiga, solo dos semanas más de sufrimiento escolar y estrés para poder continuar con la historia. Por lo pronto espero te guste el segundo capítulo. _

_Te quiero mucho amiga_

_Sayoo_

**Kristall Blauw **_Jajaja, te voy a acusar de plagio… no, no es cierto jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario me subiste los ánimos. Sabes? Soy muy mala con los resúmenes, no logro atraer a las personas con ellos –w-, lo único que me alaga fue que fuiste a dar a mi fic. Me alegra que te este gustando solo espero que les guste el final. También deseo que no te incomode mucho el lemon._

_Gracias por sus bellos comentarios._

* * *

><p><strong>Mantequilla<strong>

Deseó salir de ahí, y lo consiguió cuando dejó más tranquilo a Roy. Odiaba que la gente se preocupara por él y en esta ocasión Roy estaría más al pendiente de él. Claro… se le ocurrió llorar y gritar en frente de su cara.

Odiaba sentirse así de inseguro.

Se alejó del cuartel sin siquiera avisarle a Alphonse o algún subordinado del ex coronel. Simplemente recorrió las calles de Amestris hasta llegar a una banca en un precioso parque. Sus ojos ya hinchados no producían lágrimas ya que las estaba conteniendo.

Observó a una feliz pareja que demostraba su amor por medio de una serie de besos. Como deseaba que Winry y él fueran esa feliz pareja. Deseaba besarla con dulzura, hacerle simples y agonizantes roses con sus labios con tal de sentir la calidez de los suyos; rogaba por poder tocar su piel tersa y blanca y también recorrer sus dedos por sus hermosas hebras doradas; suplicaba por volver a ver aquellos destellos azules que le prometían que las cosas irían bien, que le daban esperanzas y le confesaban lo ingenua y femenina que era su persona y gritaba por escuchar nuevamente su fina voz.

-Ed.

Escuchó aquella voz e, inmediatamente, levantó la cabeza para ver… nada. Ella no estaba. Volteó y se puso de pie con tal de encontrarla pero no había nadie… era solo un producto de su desesperación.

Dios como odiaba que su mente le jugara esas bromas tan crueles. Cerró sus puños con fuerza y apretó sus dientes para contener la melancolía. Sentía como su pecho se contraía con fuerza, un nudo en su garganta era lo que se estaba formando. Se volvió a sentar y cerró sus ojos.

_Debes vivir tu vida__, __Edward… han pasado 4 meses, ¿y si ya está muerta?... Ed…_

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente causándole un poco de dolor. No podía tomar los consejos de Mustang, no… ella… ella debía seguir viva.

Sí.

Seguramente estaba en otro estado fabricando automails, como le encantaban esas piezas de metal. Miró el suyo, el de su pierna. Pasó su mano por encima de la ropa sintiendo inmediatamente la dureza del miembro metálico. En esos momentos Edward deseaba más que nada que Winry estuviera ahí regañándolo porque otra vez rompió su automail… pero no… no estaba…

Roy tenía razón, quizá ya estaba muerta porque, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Pero ¿qué tal si aún estaba viva pero en peligro? Eso era lo que más le dolía y preocupaba. ¿Qué tal si había sido secuestrada? Sentía su pecho arder del coraje con solo pensarlo. Si alguien llegase a tocarle un solo cabello entonces no dudaría en asesinar a ese alguien.

Pero nuevamente, no había pistas.

Estaba perdiendo la fe.

¿Por qué seguía sufriendo? ¿Por qué no lo escogieron a él en vez de llevarse a Winry? ¿Por qué cuando iba a decirle cuánto la amaba desapareció de repente?

¿Por qué no podía quitársela de la cabeza?

Observó nuevamente a la pareja tras escuchar unas cuantas risas. Lucían tan felices. Estaban a punto de irse. La chica, para acabarla de amolar, era rubia. Se colgaba del brazo del muchacho y le sonreía con amor. El chico rompió el contacto y la abrazo por la cintura para depositarle un beso la cual correspondió con rapidez.

Edward se moría de celos tan solo verlos. Odiaba que todos a su alrededor, o más bien en el parque, estuvieran felices o con la persona que más amaban. Era demasiado. Se puso de pie y salió de ese romántico lugar para dirigirse a su departamento.

Cuando llegó notó que Alphonse aún no estaba y cuando iba a preguntárselo al aire, el teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola? –respondió con fastidio.

_-Hermano, soy yo, Al._

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estás?

_-Perdón hermano pero es que en el cuartel me encontré con May. Ahorita mismo estoy con ella._

-Ya veo –no podía negar que se alegraba al escuchar que la chica de Xing estaba presente, eso animaría a su pequeño hermano, quien estaba muy triste por la desaparición de Winry. Pero tampoco podía negar que se sentía algo celoso. Estaría solo en casa y eso le aumentaba aún más su depresión –No te preocupes Al, estaré aquí por si necesitan algo.

_-Si bueno… ¿no quieres venir? May preparó galletas. _

-Discúlpame también con May, Al, pero no… no quiero… no me siento bien como para ir.

_-Hermano está bien si no quieres, pero ya debes comenzar a salir. Esa depresión no se quitará sola, déjanos ayudarte._

Sí. Al era bastante obstinado. Se sentía mal por preocuparlo y más cuando sabía que tenía razón. Tuvo que mentir.

-No es por eso Al… -fue más realista –en parte no. Me siento algo cansado, no sé si me va a dar fiebre. Mejor para después ¿sí? Discúlpame por favor con May y pásensela bien.

_-Está bien hermano _–otra vez esa voz lastimosa _–tómate una pastilla. Trataré de llegar antes._

-Gracias Al.

Sin dar tiempo a contestar, colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó los dientes. Ni siquiera era muy tarde, tal vez como las 3 en punto. Pero no tenía hambre. Simplemente se fue a acostar quedando, en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, profundamente dormido.

Pero otra vez estaba teniendo esas alucinaciones.

Desde que desapareció, Winry aparecía más en sus sueños. Pero cada día era diferente, parecía una continuación, como una película. A veces se repetían las escenas y un par de veces eran bastante incoherentes. Pero en esta ocasión en particular tuvo una pesadilla.

_La Rockbell caminaba con una gran sonrisa. Detrás de ella estaba Ed._

_El movimiento de su cuerpo al caminar era hermoso, su cabello se movía en dirección contraria al viento, su falda formaba pequeños holanes, sus caderas cambiaban de derecha a izquierda y viceversa y sus brazos sostenían una pequeña maleta._

_Guiado por sus sentimientos, el rubio apresuró su caminata. Pero mientras más avanzaba más se alejaba Winry. De repente escuchó un grito que ocasionó que todo se introdujera en una eterna oscuridad. Buscó con desesperación con la mirada pero no la encontró._

_Comenzó a correr._

_No sabía hacia a dónde pero parecía que no recorría nada. Vio una luz y visualizó a su rubia agachada, dándole la espalda._

_-Winry… -la llamó más tranquilo –Winry, ven, vámonos._

_Se acercó y la tomó de los hombros, pero la chica no reaccionaba._

_-¿Winry?_

_La giró con delicadeza para soltarla inmediatamente al ver su rostro cubierto con sangre y algo desfigurado._

_-Ed… -Winry comenzó a acercarse. La imagen era terrible -¿Sabes lo que me ocurrió?_

_-Win… Winry –el rubio estaba al borde de las lágrimas y del temor._

_-Aún estoy aquí Ed… aún estoy viva Ed… estoy más cerca de lo que crees Ed –empezó a cantar al tiempo que trataba de tocar al rubio con sus manos heridas y con dedos rotos._

_-No Winry… no…_

_Lo tomó de los hombros y le encajó sus uñas._

_-¿Sabes lo que me ocurrió Ed? ¿Sabes en dónde estoy Ed?_

_-¿Do-Dónde?_

_-Estoy en…_

-¡HERMANO!

El grito de Alphonse fue lo que lo despertó. Se sentó en su cama con un rostro pálido y cubierto de sudor. Sus ojos desorbitados miraban a la pared de en frente como si fuese un fantasma y su cuerpo temblaba bastante. Después notó que no era solo sudor. Estaba llorando.

-Hermano ¿qué pasa? –cuestionó Alphonse con muchísima preocupación. Edward no contestó. El menor de los Elric colocó su mano en la frente de Ed realizando una mueca de disgusto inmediatamente –tienes fiebre –anunció.

-¿Qué? –musitó con voz ronca -¿Cuándo fue que…?

-… ¿Cuándo fue que qué?

-¿Qué llegaste?

-Hace como media hora –Alphonse lo miró con duda.

Ed dirigió su vista a la ventana notando que ya era de noche. Luego observó a Alphonse.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –fue la respuesta del castaño.

Ed incrédulo volvió a preguntar.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien.

Silencio.

¿Por qué Al estaba tan distante? ¿Estaría enojado?

-¿Qué te dijo May?

-Nada interesante… te traeré medicina.

-No es necesario, prefiero que platiquemos.

-… Mejor te traigo la medicina y nos dormimos ¿sí?

Edward accedió con lentitud. Odiaba cuando controlaban su vida y decisiones, pero con Al no podía quejarse. Lo amaba. Si él quería dormir entonces así sería.

Tiempo después ambos hermanos estaban en sus respectivas camas, ambos despiertos. Ed intentando recuperar la pesadilla perdida con tal de saber en donde se encontraba su amada y Alphonse pensando si sería lo mejor contarle o no a su hermano sobre su descubrimiento.

Ambos en medio de la desesperación.

Ambos pensando en Winry.

* * *

><p><strong>NA** _O.o_

_Muy bien, se llama mantequilla pues... porque... porque suena lindo xD_

_Pues en sí se iba a llamar "¿Por qué me es tan difícil olvidarte?" y bueno una cualidad de la mantequilla es que es resbalosa y es difícil de quitar con agua ¬¬, por lo menos te queda grasosa la piel._

_Bueno es una razón algo tonta solo espero les haya agradaddo_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente. ¿Dónde estará Winry? _

_Atte: **carlac94**_


	3. Huevos

**N/A **_Hola, hola a todos ^^. Aquí el tercer capítulo, me di un tiempecito para publicarlo, que consentidos los tengo ¬¬ jajajaja y aún no se sabe nada de Winry. Solo espero sea de su agrado. Nos vemos al final. _

_**Kristall Blauw **__A mi igual me ha pasado, eso de que te prometen que llorarás y no sé que más y al final te quedas con… "¬¬ mmm ok, puntos por su intento" Jajaja pero jamás creí que mi capítulo te hiciera sentir O.o. Por cierto, ya no apuestes tu riñón! No te vayas a quedar sin el (Jejeje no es que yo te eche la sal) _

_Y sobre tu pregunta ("preguntosa" me encanto eso y la palabra pornosa xD deberías hacer diccionarios jajaja…) pues… -w- usaré la lista de ingredientes del pay de manzana de mi madre jejeje, es decir que son como 10 capítulos, aún no sé bien :P Solo espero te agrade este nuevo episodio._

_Besitos_

_**Gisel0202 **__Hola hola, pues actualicé lo más pronto posible. Espero sea de tu agrado y también que Ed ya encuentre a Winry!_

_**vale-alice **__Jajaja, es sin querer eso de que te dejo con la intriga -w-, bueno quizá si sea apropósito jajaja. Gracias por el comentario solo espero te guste este nuevo capítulo. Besos_

_**Dama Azul **__A mi también me da hambre! Pero nadie me alimenta -w- Gracias por tu comentario y respecto a tu fic… actualiza pronto que me muero de la intriga! _

* * *

><p><strong>Huevos<strong>

Alphonse Elric se levantó inmediatamente cuando escuchó el teléfono. Yacía despierto desde hace bastante tiempo, analizando la situación y la apatía de su hermano.

Cuando descolgó el aparato respondió de la forma más silenciosa que pudo.

_-¿Al?... No me digas que… ¿aún no le has dicho?_

-Exacto May.

_-Te oyes más sospechoso así… no es justo, ¿lo sabes?_

-¿Qué tal si lo que me dijiste resulta ser falso? Solo lograríamos que mi hermano se emocione para después perderse aún más en su depresión.

_-Quizá tengas razón… _-May silenció por bastante tiempo _–pero aún así debe saberlo. _

-Prefiero ir a buscarla yo.

_-¿Qué escusa le darás para irte?_

-Eso es lo de menos.

_-Al, yo me voy en la noche, vas a venir conmigo ¿no?_

-Sí.

_-Entonces ¿qué estás esperando? Ya hubieras resuelto eso._

-Tienes razón… le avisaré al coronel para que vigile a mi hermano… no vaya a hacer algo estúpido.

_-Lo dudo cuando sabe que sería lo peor que te podría hacer._

Pero antes de que Al pudiera platicar más, una mano se posó en su hombro sacándole un leve grito.

-Al ¿qué haces despierto? ¿Con quién hablas?

-Con… con May.

La chica solo se golpeó la frente con su palma.

-¿En serio? –cuestionó el rubio incrédulo –está bien. Iré a preparar el desayuno.

Alphonse lanzó un suspiro antes de reiniciar la conversación pero antes miró de reojo si su hermano yacía en la cocina, y al escuchar sartenes chocando susurró:

-Nos vemos en la estación de trenes a las 9 en punto.

_-Mejor una hora antes, aún no compro los boletos._

-De acuerdo… adiós May… y gracias.

_-No te preocupes Al… solo espero que logremos encontrarla._

Colgaron con rapidez y el menor de los Elric se dirigió a la cocina. Encontró a su hermano leyendo el periódico y dando pequeños sorbos a su café. Lo que más le preocupó fue que su plato estaba vacío.

-¿Ya desayunaste hermano? –inquirió la ex armadura al tiempo que tomaba asiento y agarraba su tenedor.

-No tengo hambre –fue la simple respuesta del oji dorado.

-Necesitas comer hermano.

-Es muy temprano, mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado. Después me dará hambre, no te preocupes.

El castaño encontró lógica en su confesión, por eso ya no discutió tanto. Ed seguía leyendo el periódico. Cuando terminó lo dobló y lo lanzó lejos de su vista con cierto enfado y decepción.

-¿Nada bueno hermano?

-Nada sobre Winry, si a eso te refieres.

Alphonse tragó con dificultad su bocado, sentía remordimiento. ¿Debía decirle? La conciencia lo estaba matando poco a poco.

-Hermano… hay algo que…

Pero fue interrumpido por el teléfono. Ed lo miró por sobre su hombro y seguido caminó hacia el ruidoso aparato. Contestó con fastidio.

Odiaba mentirle a su hermano. Odiaba estar en esa situación.

Edward estaba volviéndose loco con la situación y él, su única familia, la persona en que más confiaba, guardaba un secreto que podría ayudarlo a salir de ese estado. Alphonse estaba en un dilema. Las circunstancias le decían que se guardara aquel dato, pero su conciencia le prohibía que le ocultara cosas a su pariente.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –murmuró.

Terminó su desayuno y se puso de pie para lavar los trastes. Su hermano regresó al poco tiempo.

-¿Quién era?

-Era el coronel. Quería saber como estábamos.

-Oh –y bajó la mirada. Vio su reflejo en el plato y dio un gran suspiro antes de gritar con cierto temor -¡Hermano hay algo que quiero decirte!

Ed lo miró desde atrás del refrigerador. Buena señal. Al menos ya iba a ingerir algo.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó alarmado después de quitarse un trozo de queso de la boca.

-Yo… yo… yo voy a viajar en la noche.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?

-Qui-Quiero ir con la maestra.

-¿Con la maestra? –Ed se incorporó y se acercó -¿Con ella?

-Quiero preguntarle algo… sobre… sobre la transmutación.

-… ¿No crees que podrías hablarle? O yo podría responderte.

-No... es que…

Ed se acercó aún más.

-Necesito preguntarle cosas sobre chicas.

-… Podrías hablarle.

-No, bueno… en realidad… hermano lo siento pero… quería pasar un tiempo con May. Fuera de Central… ¿Puedo?

El mayor de los Elric se sorprendió por la respuesta. ¿Acaso era el único que aún recordaba a Winry? Le dolió el corazón pero mostró media sonrisa.

-Claro que puedes Al, es tu novia. Hagan lo que quieran.

-Gracias hermano –bajó la mirada con aire melancólico. ¿Cómo fue capaz de mentirle? -¿Qué harás tú?

El oji dorado tardó en responder. Ni siquiera él sabía que iba a hacer.

Y otra vez las palabras de Mustang resonaron en su cabeza.

_Debes vivir tu vida, Edward… han pasado 4 meses, ¿y si ya está muerta?... Ed…_

Ya era momento de reconocerlo… Winry estaba muerta. No había duda. Debía seguir con su vida. Se dirigió a la ventana cerca del comedor y se asomó en esta, sintiendo una deliciosa brisa que lo liberó momentáneamente de su pesadilla. Alphonse lo miró preocupado. Solo atinó a bajar la mirada.

Recorrió el paisaje con sus bellos ojos, gozando del clima que se presentaba, disfrutando ver pasar a las personas. Se sintió libre y… feliz. Los días de otoño eran sus favoritos, el viento que chocaba con su rostro lo dejaba realmente satisfecho mientras tomaba una caminata y las hojas anaranjadas y rojas que caían lo hacían imaginar que estaba en un sueño… lleno de amor, de alegría, de paz… de Winry.

Esa maldita palabra aún estaba en su boca, colgaba de esta. Sentía la necesidad de pronunciarla pero no podía…

Y, a pesar del amor que le tenía, la imagen de una bella joven rubia admirando un atardecer en Rizenbull, estaba desapareciendo fragmento por fragmento, como si quitara piezas de un rompecabezas. Su rostro fue el primero, y con eso se olvidó de su voz, olor y belleza. Ya todo estaba perdido. No podía imaginar una vida sin ella… pero debía continuar, demonios, debía hacerlo. Ella estaba muerta…

-Me quedaré aquí –respondió minutos después –después de todo… este es nuestro hogar.

-¿No quieres ir con la abuela? –mala sugerencia. Ed volteó a verlo con cansancio.

-No podría. Ese lugar me mata.

Nuevamente bajó la cabeza. Era lo mejor que se le ocurría hacer. No sabía que responder. Ed tenía razón.

Era un esfuerzo perdido.

Pronto se hizo de noche. Edward acompañó a su hermano hasta la estación mientras era rodeado por muchos recuerdos. Se veía más decaído que nunca.

Antes de partir, la ex armadura le había pedido al Fuhrer que cuidara de Ed. Le tuvo que confesar todo y Roy comprendió. Ambos sabían que era la mejor solución. Ed ya no podía aferrarse más a esa persona desaparecida… no era sano.

May ya había comprado los boletos. Los ocultó en su gabardina. Saludó a los Elric con alegría y pena. Ed solo la miró y le mostró una débil sonrisa. Estas ya no aparecían como antes. Alphonse extrañaba verlas.

Alphonse se despidió de su hermano con ímpetu, este solo se dejó abrazar. Pronto se subieron al medio de transporte que, en cuestión de un segundo, ya había lanzado un molesto ruido que anunciaba su marcha.

Y de repente todo quedó en silencio.

Después de minutos de ver el tren partir, Edward dirigió su mano hacia sus ojos, los talló con fuerza pero no logró que una pequeña lágrima se mantuviera dentro de su órgano. Este líquido recorrió su rostro y cayó al final en el suelo, dando una sensación de vacío.

Mamá ya no existía, Winry ya no estaba y Alphonse se había ido. Todos huían de su presencia. Más lágrimas cayeron y resbalaron por su fino rostro. Ya no le importaba llorar en frente de tantas personas, ¿de qué servía? Eso no ayudaba a que Winry regresara pero al menos podía sentir que un peso de encima se le quitaba.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió a su departamento. Cuando finalmente llegó y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse a acostar, un llamado en su puerta lo hizo detenerse. Gruñó por debajo y fue a abrirle a aquel incógnito mal educado que tocaba a tal hora del día. Cuando giró la perilla y movió la madera de su vista, se sorprendió al ver que era Roy junto con Riza. Les dedicó una sonrisa fantasmal mientras en su mente lanzaba todo tipo de groserías.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí? –preguntó sin ánimos. Roy se tensó.

-Queríamos ver como estaban –fingió la mujer.

-Bueno. Alphonse salió de viaje, hoy salió su tren… y yo… estoy bien –mencionó el rubio con lentitud.

-¿Podemos pasar? –Roy habló.

Ed maldijo más alto y gruñó en silencio, pero no demostró ninguna señal de incomodidad. Los dejó entrar. Los adentró a la sala y les pidió que se sentaran.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar? –casi olvidó ser educado.

-No, gracias –respondió Riza por los dos.

-Como quieran –musitó el rubio y se dirigió a la cocina después de decir: –pues a mi me apetece un café.

-Te esperaremos aquí –comentó Mustang.

Edward los miró con cansancio desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina y seguido se acercó a la estufa; afortunadamente no podían verlo. Aprovechando el ruido del agua llenando un recipiente, comenzó a golpear con fuerza la pared hasta sentir como sus dedos punzaban. Preparó el café con rapidez y, después de lanzar un gran suspiro, se acercó a la feliz pareja que los esperaba en su sala. ¿Por qué no podía correrlos? Era su casa. Deseaba decirles que se largaran. Lo que menos quería ahora era ver y sentir melcocha en esa pareja.

Se sentó y cruzó su pierna.

-¿Qué quieren? –no pudo evitar ser algo frío. Silencio. Riza empezó a hablar.

-¿A dónde dijiste que fue Alphonse?

-Nunca lo dije –tomó un sorbo –se fue con May.

-¿En serio? –Roy fingía interés. Claro que ya sabía a donde había ido el castaño. Lo único que le preocupaba era el estado de Edward.

-No me contó bien… al principio dijo que iría con la maestra. Pero luego me enteré que quería viajar con May. Supongo que está bien.

-¿Bien para quién? –Mustang siendo directo. Recibió un discreto codazo.

-… Para él… no… para ambos.

Edward lucía cansado. Parecía que el café no surtía efecto.

-¿Vinieron a buscarlo? –cuestionó el rubio.

-No. Sólo queríamos verlos a ambos.

-Ya veo –otro sorbo. El tiempo se estaba pasando demasiado lento. Silencio.

-¿Comiste algo? –inquirió Mustang. Ed asintió con cansancio.

-Comimos fuera. En un restaurante –otro sorbo. Su voz sonaba cada vez más lenta.

-¿Cenaste? –curioseó la mujer. Ed dudó al principio, luego negó con la cabeza. Después de analizar, se arrepintió de su respuesta –Ya es tarde para que comas algo, pero debes saber que es importante que cenes.

Edward se estaba hartando. Obviamente ya lo sabía.

-Lo sé –trató de sonar agradecido. Sonrió y parpadeó un par de veces. Sus ojos le rogaban que los cerrara –no tenía hambre. Estuvimos todo el día fuera. Sólo regresamos por su maleta. El tren partió algo tarde, por eso no me dio tiempo de cenar. Mañana desayunaré bien.

Silencio. Riza frunció el ceño. Roy tensó su rostro. Ya era hora de preguntar.

-¿Cómo te sientes por… por… tú sabes que?

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta, Roy? –fue su respuesta. Lanzó un suspiro y continúo –Igual que ayer, igual que hace una semana, igual que hace 4 meses.

-Ed, sé que ya te lo han dicho bastante pero, puedes contar con nosotros.

-Lo sé, lo sé –lo interrumpió sin querer… o tal vez, sí lo hizo apropósito. El hombre lo estaba agotando –sé que puedo contar con todos ustedes. Sé que si necesito terapias podré ir con el Fuhrer –su maldito sarcasmo de nuevo. ¿Por qué era tan grosero con la gente que sólo se preocupaba por él? –Y sé que ya debo comenzar a vivir mi vida.

Edward murmuró la última oración.

Después de varios segundos de un deprimente silencio, el rubio comenzó a cabecear y a bostezar. Riza no dudo. Se puso de pie junto con Roy y se acercaron al rubio.

-Ya es bastante tarde. Vete a dormir. Nosotros cerraremos con llave y apagaremos las luces –se ofreció Riza. Edward sonrió, una verdadera sonrisa.

Se puso de pie con lentitud y se despidió rápidamente.

-Gracias –les susurró antes de dejarlos.

Pronto, en ese apartamento, no existía rastro de luz. Y en él habitaba un rubio solitario, deprimido y desesperado. También fue testigo de un comportamiento extraño en su huésped.

En esa noche, Edward tuvo más pesadillas sobre esa rubia que le era imposible quitar de su cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **_Ooohh por dios! ¿qué le está escondiendo Alphonse? O.o._

_El fic se llama huevos en sí porque hubo una separación U-U como pudieron leer de los hermanos Elric. Simplemente esa es mi razón. Cada vez se hacen poco profundas ¬¬_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente. Besos! _


	4. Limón

_**N/A **__Solo espero les agrade ^^_

_Afortunadamente ya termine mis exámenes xD así que espero actualizar más rápido pero eso dependerá del número de reviews ¬¬_

_POr cierto está algo corto... o más bien demasiado corto xD pero lo hice con amor._

_Jajaja nos vemos abajo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Limón<strong>

El supuesto lugar llamado _hogar_ era testigo de un silencio fúnebre. Alphonse ya no estaba y Edward permanecía en su cama. Le dolía en el alma saber que Winry, su Winry, había muerto. Ya casi se cumplía el quinto mes y aún no sabía nada de ella. Lo mínimo que quería era encontrar su cuerpo o conocer al supuesto sujeto que la asesinó. Pero no. No sabía nada.

Eran como las nueve de la mañana. El rubio se había despertado desde una hora antes, pero simplemente deseaba quedarse todo el día postrado en esa cama. Sus mejillas mostraban marcas de lágrimas, sus ojos tenían bolsas por debajo y su boca lucía reseca. Su mente le enseñó una serie de alucinaciones que acabaron por volverlo loco.

Los recuerdos de su amada parecían no desaparecer, y, a pesar de que ya no recordaba del todo su rostro, aún lloraba por ella y le dolía el saber que ya nunca la volvería a ver. Todo lo que lo familiarizara con ese nombre, era como un ácido o un cuchillo que se dedicaba a abrir nuevamente esa herida. Esa herida en el alma, en su corazón. No podía encontrar la cura para cerrarla. Se sentía como si le echaran limón a una cortada.

Aún recordaba con dolor cuando se había enterado de la ida de Winry hacia Central:

* * *

><p><em>La guerra había acabado, por fin era un mundo lleno de paz y de alegría. Por fin dejaríamos de sufrir.<em>

_Después de haber vencido al Padre, mi hermano y yo estuvimos un tiempo en el hospital. Yo unos tres días y Al una semana para que recobrara fuerzas. Nunca llamé a Winry, jamás le avisé de nuestra situación y obviamente estaba preocupada, pero en ese momento solo me importaba ver a mi hermano caminar solo, verlo reír, sentir su piel, mirar su rostro, acariciar su cabello. Lo extrañaba._

_Después de la semana nos dirigimos a Rizenbull con tal de avisarles tanto a Winry como a la abuela del regreso de Al a su cuerpo de antes. Ambos estábamos muy emocionados, sobre todo yo ya que… la vería de nuevo._

_Pero cuando llegamos nos enteramos de que no estaba. Se nos hizo raro. La abuela nos informó que había ido a Central, hace como unos 5 días._

_-¿5 días? –había repetido. _

_-¿No los contactó? –inquirió la abuela con extrañeza._

_Ambos nos miramos y negamos con la cabeza. La abuela frunció el ceño y torció la boca._

_-De seguro está en Central._

_-Es lo más probable –le comenté a mi hermano –le hablaré a Mustang._

_Fue mi única idea. Creí que tal vez Winry había ido al cuartel para buscarnos, ya que, siempre estábamos ahí. Pero cuando le pregunté al coronel y a sus subordinados ellos me negaron. "Que extraño" pensé en ese momento. No estaba preocupado solo deseaba verla. Podía esperar._

_Nos quedamos esa noche y a la mañana siguiente regresamos a Central. Nos dirigimos al cuartel y preguntamos nuevamente, pero nada. Y eso que Roy había dejado instrucciones de que si alguien la veía debía informarle inmediatamente._

_Comencé a ponerme nervioso._

_Después de eso emprendimos una búsqueda._

_Les pregunté a todos mis conocidos… nada._

_Le pregunté a los de la estación de trenes… nada._

_Le pregunté a gente que me topaba en el camino… nada._

_Inclusive Mustang me dio una lista de hoteles, fondas, posadas de toda la ciudad. Hablé a cada uno de ellos preguntando por el nombre de Winry Rockbell pero… nada. No aparecía en ninguna lista._

_Me estaba volviendo loco._

_Estuvimos así 3 meses. Preguntando, viajando, investigando… nada._

_No sé que hacer._

* * *

><p>Se asomó a la ventana, admirando el bonito cielo que se presentaba. Bajó la mirada y la vio… era Winry… ¡era Winry!<p>

-¡Winry! –gritó con emoción. Por poco se aventaba con tal de alcanzarla, pero cuando iba a saltar, desapareció. Otra vez su mente le jugaba bromas. Se sentía aún más deprimido. Cerró la ventana con mala gana y apretó sus puños con fuerza. Que impotencia sentía en ese momento.

Por alguna razón decidió que lo mejor sería ir al ver al coronel. Rápidamente desayunó algo, obviamente no se dejaría morir por hambre, no estaba tan loco. Recorrió las calles de Central, las mismas malditas calles en donde estuvo preguntando por Winry, hasta llegar al cuartel general.

Evitó toparse con los subordinados con Mustang y se escabulló sin llamar mucho la atención, hasta la oficina del último. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó que Riza y Roy platicaban. Realmente no le hubiera importado pero detuvo sus acciones tras haber escuchado que nombraban a su hermano. Pegó su oído a la puerta y afinó el sentido.

-Pienso que deberíamos decirle –opinaba Riza.

-Alphonse me lo prohibió.

-Pero él merece saberlo. La ama. ¿Qué harías tú si yo fuera la desaparecida?

Edward abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Se junto más hacia la puerta. Roy parecía no responder.

-Haría cualquier cosa.

-¿Lo vez?

-Pero ¿qué tal si sólo es un rumor?

-Al menos no se sentirá culpable de saber que sabía de un posible lugar y de que no hizo nada al respecto.

-Si se entera ahora se va a enojar.

-Que se enoje ahora, en vez de que lo haga tiempo después.

Otra vez Roy permaneció callado.

-Yo no quiero decirle –confesó. Riza rió.

-Yo lo haré si eso te preocupa.

-¿Cuándo?

-Lo más pronto posible para que alcance a Alphonse. Deben comenzar la búsqueda de Winry en Xing.

"Esperen un segundo. ¿Winry? ¿Xing? ¿Qué relación tienen esas dos palabras?" pensó el rubio. Ya estaba atando cabos.

Le valió si aún estaban hablando o si estaban de _calenturientos_. Abrió la puerta con rapidez y con algo de fuerza. Les mostró una mirada fulminante y, tanto Riza como Roy, se tornaron pálidos.

-Exijo que me digan todo lo que saben –fue lo único que dijo.

Conforme pasaron los segundos, la tensión que se formó se fue disipando. Roy le pidió que tomara asiento y Riza se acercó al rubio para comenzar la explicación pero para sorpresa de ella Roy inició la plática.

-Antes de que se fuera, tu hermano me habló para pedirme un favor. Uno era que te cuidara durante su ausencia y el otro era que… que no te contara sobre su descubrimiento.

-¿Qué descubrimiento? –Ed no entendía nada.

-May le dijo que vio a Winry en Xing.

-¿Qué demonios? –fue un murmullo. ¡No entendía nada! Luego sus neuronas comenzaron a trabajar -¡¿Qué dijiste?

Se había puesto de pie. Edward estaba impresionado.

-La vio como hace una semana.

-¡¿Y por qué no nos dijo nada?

-Quería decírselos en frente pero Alphonse se lo prohibió.

-¡Si la vio entonces la hubiera detenido, le hubiera hablado! ¡¿Por qué demonios Winry aún no está aquí si ya sabía su ubicación?

-¡Edward tranquilízate! –estalló Riza. Edward la miró con cierta furia. ¿Tranquilizarse? ¿Cómo querían que se tranquilizara?

-¡¿Cómo quieren que me tranquilice? –no pudo aguantarse.

-¡No conseguirás nada si gritas, déjanos explicarte para que puedas tomar la mejor decisión!

La mujer tenía razón. Volvió a sentarse. Colocó sus manos en su rostro y lanzó un suspiro. Quería arrancarse los cabellos por el estrés. Después de unos segundos exclamó sin romper su agarre:

-Continúen por favor.

-May la siguió pero no lo logró. Xing es muy grande, la perdió de vista.

-Que estupidez… ¿qué más?

-… Aparentemente Alphonse está preocupado por tu salud. No quería que te ilusionaras porque, quizá… el rumor sea falso.

-¿Entonces por eso se fue? ¿No me dijo nada por esa escusa?

Ahora si sintió como el limón irritaba aún más su herida. ¡Su propio hermano le había mentido!

-Compréndelo Ed.

-Claro –susurró con dolor –seguro…

-… ¿Qué harás? –quiso saber Riza pero no recibió respuesta.

Edward se puso de pie con lentitud. Recorrió la oficina con la mirada baja, permitiendo que sus flequillos tapasen sus ojos. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, Riza lo notó. Salió de la oficina sin decir nada más.

Después de aquello fue al baño de la milicia. Mojó su rostro con cierta desesperación y después comenzó a gritar hasta convertir su voz en débiles susurros. Estaba llorando. Dios, nunca se había sentido tan miserable.

Después de despertarse un poco, corrió a una gran velocidad hacia su departamento. Tomó una maleta y colocó lo necesario; estaba seguro que algunas cosas se le olvidarían, pero no le importaba.

Se dirigió a la estación de trenes y se subió a uno con la esperanza de llegar a Xing al día siguiente.

Él buscaría a Winry.

Sólo él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA **__Siiii! Ya se sabe algo de Winry Siiiiii!_

_Solo esperemos que la encuentren, ¿Qué estará haciendo en Xing? O ¿La información de May será falsa? ¿Qué hará el rubio cuando llegue? O.o (parece que estoy patrocinándolo xD)_

_Bueno se llama Limón el capítulo porque, como debieron haber leído, es un ácido, en este caso, para las heridas del pobre de Ed U-U_

_Jejeje, raras explicaciones_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente!_

_Atte __**carlac94**_


	5. Sal

**N/A **_Lamento, lamento mucho el haber tardado tanto en subir el dichoso capítulo y solo espero logren perdonarme y además que les guste el episodio. Ojala no lleguen a pensar "¿tardó tanto por esta cochinada de capítulo?" U.U_

_Sé que es corto y también pido disculpas por eso pero más por mi impuntualidad._

_Gracias por todos los comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron y por eso me dije a mí misma que debía actualizar rápido. Además en este capítulo se resuelven algunas dudas sobre el por qué Winry estaba en Xing. _

_Espero en verdad que sea de su agrado._

* * *

><p><strong>Sal<strong>

Dos días.

Dos días tardó el medio de transporte en llegar a su maldito destino. En el camino Edward casi llegó al extremo de arrancarse el cabello. Cuando finalmente llegó, se bajó del tren a una velocidad impresionante. Sabía exactamente a donde dirigirse, aunque sabía que ahí se encontraría con May y su hermano. Pero no le importó. Le pediría ayuda al emperador de Xing… a Ling.

Las calles del horrible país estaban repletas de gente. ¿Cómo iba a hallar a Winry en ese lugar? no sabía, pero no se rendiría. Se sentía como un pequeño grano de sal dentro de un gran costal…

-Demonios ¡no soy pequeño! –gritó asustando un poco a unos cuantos ciudadanos que pasaron a su lado. No le importó, los miró con odio y continúo su camino.

Cuando llegó al imperio de Ling, unos guardias lo detuvieron. Tenía ganas de golpearlos, pero se contuvo. Afortunadamente, Ling pasó cerca de la gran puerta de entrada y. cuando lo vio, le pidió amablemente a los guardias que lo dejaran pasar. Comenzaron a caminar por los jardines para adentrarse a la mansión.

-¿Cómo has estado Ed? –cuestionó el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa. Ed se limitó a mirarlo.

-Más o menos.

-… Me enteré de lo de Winry, lo lamento… supongo que por eso estás aquí. Sabes que, por cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, por eso vine… gracias Ling.

-… No hay problema… escucha, tu hermano también está aquí.

-Lo sé –bajó la mirada.

-Puede que si te apuras logres alcanzarlo.

-No me interesa hacerlo, realizaré mi propia búsqueda.

Ling lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Se pelearon o algo?

-No… bueno… así cubriremos más terreno.

-Como quieras.

Llegaron a la mansión y se dirigieron a las habitaciones de huéspedes. Ling le mostró el cuarto. Era un lugar realmente hermoso. Tenía una cama de gran tamaño, columnas en cada esquina de esta que le daban un toque muy elegante y costoso, había un sillón de un color dorado con un cojín rojizo, estaba equipado por un clóset, un baño precioso y un balcón generoso que le daba una vista hermosa de la ciudad. Pero a Edward no le importó el lujoso lugar. Dejó su maleta en la cama y se dirigió a la puerta de salida pero el emperador lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué no descansas un poco? El viaje debió agotarte.

-Prefiero empezar a buscar… gracias de todas formas.

-Está bien, ya no te preocupes. May ya me contó. Como emperador mande a las autoridades a buscarla, estoy seguro de que la encontraremos.

-Eso espero, Ling… eso espero… Por cierto, quiero pedirte un favor.

-Dime.

-No le digas a Al que estoy aquí.

-… Pero Ed…

-Por favor.

Dicho eso salió de la alcoba y se dirigió a la salida de la mansión dejando al emperador metido en sus pensamientos.

Empezó su búsqueda.

Primero les cuestionó a unas cuantas personas que se toparon en su camino si habían visto a la rubia, pero parecía que nadie la había visualizado. Ni la fotografía de Winry ayudaba para que la reconocieran. Edward comenzó a impacientarse. Se acercó a una señora y le preguntó lo mismo mientras enseñaba la misma fotografía, pero algo diferente pasó.

-La vi –respondió ella. El rubio abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa y con desesperación le preguntó sobre el lugar –la vi hace como dos días. Era de noche, en la avenida Hikawua, estaba con un señor. La vi cerca del restaurante Moshin.

-¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? –casi derramaba lágrimas de felicidad. Por fin sabía algo de ella.

-Realmente no lo sé. Me llamó la atención puesto que la vi subirse a un vehículo bastante costoso.

-Gracias por el dato –y dicho eso corrió hacia esa avenida.

Nunca imaginó que estuviera tan lejos y nunca se le pasó por la cabeza pedir un taxi. Al final logró llegar al dichoso lugar pero para su suerte ya era de noche. Estaba cansado, agitado y adolorido por tanto correr, pero no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Le valía si se moría de sueño. Iría a buscarla en ese momento.

Las calles estaban solitarias dejándole una sensación de cierto temor. Se preparó en caso de que necesitara de sus técnicas de defensa, ya no podía, para su suerte, usar la alquimia.

Ingresó al restaurante y le cuestionó a un mesero. Este de mala gana le dijo que no sabía nada pero en su rostro se notaba lo contrario. Ed lo tomó con fuerza del cuello de su camisa y lo acercó a su rostro furioso.

-¡Escúchame maldito!, ¡será mejor que me digas en dónde está esta chica o juro que te golpearé hasta que lo recuerdes!

El joven no lo dudo. Sacó una pistola y la apuntó al pecho de Ed, siendo aún sostenido con fuerza por el rubio. Edward entrecerró los ojos y debilitó su agarre.

-No me importa las técnicas que uses, no te diré nada.

-Entonces lo sabes –dijo con un rastro de odio.

-Se me prohibió decir algo.

-Llévame con tu jefe.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago?

De acuerdo, ahora sí estaba molesto. Con rapidez se agachó y esquivó la bala. Golpeó con fuerza al sujeto y después le quitó el arma para tomarlo y apuntar con esta al mesero que yacía en el suelo conteniendo una hemorragia de su nariz.

-Te lo pediré una vez más… llévame con tu jefe o confiesa. Tú decides.

El mesero lo miró fulminantemente. Se puso de pie y lo llevó hasta la oficina de su jefe.

Este último estaba detrás de un escritorio contando una gran cantidad de dinero. El gordo frunció el ceño al ver a su empleado sangrando y trayendo a un rubio a su oficina que interrumpía su tiempo.

-¿Qué significa esto? –cuestionó el obeso sin realizar esfuerzo por moverse de su sitio.

-Quiere hablar con usted, señor.

Aquel hombre dudó un momento. Dio un suspiro y dejó su manojo de billetes encima de la mesa. Le pidió a su empleado que se retirara y le ordenó a Edward que se sentara.

-Prefiero estar de pie, no tardaré mucho a menos que me respondan lo que quiero saber.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Edward se acercó y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos.

-Quiero que me digan si vieron a una persona hace 2 días en este lugar.

-Así no podré ayudarte. Mucha gente viene a mi restaurante.

-La busco a ella –exclamó y sacó la fotografía. El hombre la observó pero no dijo nada –y no finjas. Tu empleado me confesó que se le prohibió decir algo sobre ella. Así que ya sé que estuvo aquí.

-Lo lamento, pero no la he visto.

Y de nuevo lo tomó del cuello de su ropa.

-¡Maldito obeso dime en dónde está o ahora mismo hago que exploten tus sesos!

-… Vino como hace dos días –y silenció.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, dime más!

-Es que no puedo decirte.

El rubio colocó la pistola en su frente sin intención de disparar, solo quería obtener la información. El obeso soltó una gota de sudor pero no pretendía hablar. Edward comenzó a contar lentamente.

-¡Está bien, detente! ¡Te diré todo pero no me mates!

-¡Eso depende de lo que digas!

-… Estaba con Clark Merrick. Vinieron a cenar aquí.

-¿Quién es ese hombre? ¡¿Qué hacía junto a ese hombre?

-No lo sé, parecía drogada yo…

-¡Dime todo lo que sabes! –explotó el rubio al notar que el gordo comenzaba a callarse -¡¿Quién es Clark?

-Sólo sé que se dedica a secuestrar mujeres.

-¡¿Qué hace con ellas?

-Gana dinero… ya sea vendiéndolas o cobrando por su virginidad.

Eso no podía ser… Edward sudó una gota al tiempo que sentía como su mundo se moría… trata de mujeres… Winry estaba involucrada en esa clase de cosas… ¡¿Y quién sabe que cochinadas habrán hecho con ella?

Aventó al gordo a su silla y le hizo una última pregunta.

-¿En dónde puedo encontrar a ese tal Clark?

* * *

><p><strong>NA **_Bueno quise hablar sobre esta problemática social para hacer algo de consciencia. La trata de mujeres es un tema muy serio y en ocasiones ni siquiera sabemos de lo que estamos leyendo. _

_Espero no les haya molestado que involucre a Winry en eso, pero para que estén tranquilos les adelanto el hecho de que no le han hecho nada todavía._

_El capítulo se titula sal porque, como ya dijo Ed, el país es muy grande así como un costal de sal y él y Winry eran solo unos granos. La receta de pay de manzana de mi mamá ^^ lleva una pizca de sal para resaltar los sabores dulces, jajaja q rico! Y por eso incluí el ingrediente._

_Prometo que el próximo capítulo lo subiré lo más rápido que pueda, sino abuchéenme con sus comentarios U-U._

_Les mando un beso._

_Atte __**carlac94 **_


	6. Harina

**N/A **_Heee! Después de décadas, por fin aquí está el capítulo 6! Espero, en verdad, les guste. Sino aviéntenme piedras U-U. Nos vemos abajo!_

**XIMEN-ALE**_Gracias por tu comentario ^^ me hiciste muy feliz._

**Kristall Blauw**_Jajaja, no te preocupes, quiero empezar con esto para que te alegres: no tengo planeado poner a los hermanitos hermosos Elric en una pelea, es decir, no habrá golpes, ni groserías, ni patadas ni… todo lo malo ¬¬. _

_Yo también estoy en esa rebeldía xD, te comprendo, pero no te dejes absorber por ella, debes encontrar algo que hacer de provecho, disfrutar de las actividades y no te quedes en casa, en tu cama exactamente -w- (creo que me estoy proyectando)_

_Jajaja, tampoco me gustan las telenovelas mexicanas, siempre son de amor. No es que no me guste el romance pero abusan! La última que vi fue Teresa pero el final lo odié… en fin, mejor no te aburro con mis comentarios. Espero te guste el capítulo. Nos vemos!_

**Yureny**_Jejeje, aquí la continuación ^^ espero sea de tu agrado. Gracias por el comentario._

**noaookami96**_Lo siento, traté de tener piedad xD, sé que tardé mucho pero aquí está!_

**Oyuky Chan**_Amiga! Esta vez creo que tardé más xP. Ah! Pero es que la inspiración no llegaba. Solo espero que te esté gustando tu fic, amiga, es con mucho cariño… y espera a leer el final xD, prometo que quedará perfecto… o eso espero ¬¬. Mejor no digo nada, luego no cumplo mis promesas._

_Besos y abrazos Oyuky!_

**anfernarusaku**_Gracias por el comentario, espero te guste este nuevo episodio!_

* * *

><p><strong>Harina<strong>

Encontró el lugar fácilmente. Aún cargaba consigo la pistola en caso de que llegase a ocuparla. En esa ocasión no tenía miedo de matar personas… no cuando la vida de Winry corría riesgo. Recordó las palabras de aquel gordo. ¿Sería cierto? ¿La habrán vendido? ¿La habrán violado? Cerró sus puños con fuerza y miró el edificio con odio.

-Pronto iré por ti Winry… espérame… todo esto acabará.

Entró al lugar. Se encontró con un hombre en las escaleras, este lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y luego lo detuvo.

-¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

-Soy un cliente –exclamó el rubio doliéndole sus propias palabras.

-¿Tú un cliente? Eres sólo un niño.

-No soy un niño, idiota. Pagué mucho por venir.

-¿A quién le pagaste?

-A Clark Merrick.

-Clark ya no negocia con nosotros.

-¿Hace cuánto se fue?

-Un día exacto.

-Él me dijo que viniera a este lugar, ¿no esperaras que me largue sin siquiera ir por lo que pague?

-Por favor, se nota que ni tienes experiencia.

-No es necesario si vienes con una dosis específica de droga. Con eso me basta para entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo –el rubio actuaba bien, pero sus comentarios le dolían el alma. ¿Cuántos depravados habrán dicho lo mismo? Él contribuía a que ese negocio ilegal y oscuro continuara -¿puedo saber a dónde fue Clark?

-Dejó el lugar por una mejor oferta –mencionó el hombre mientras se encogía en hombros. Al parecer le cayó bien el enano.

-Quiero preguntarte algo. Pienso divertirme esta noche pero con una chica en específico. Clark me prometió a ella –comentó al tiempo que le enseñaba la fotografía de Winry. El hombre rió un poco.

-Entonces debiste pagar millones porque esa chica vale mucho.

-Lo sé… la quiero.

-Clark se la llevó consigo. Alguien le ofreció una mejor oferta. La mujer era virgen, yo también daría billones por penetrarla –Ed sintió irá en su pecho. Cerró los puños con fuerza pero mantuvo su rostro intacto.

-¿Puedes decirme a dónde fue Clark?

-Eso es imposible. Tenemos ciertas reglas.

-Oye, vamos… pagué mucho para follarme a esa chica, merezco saber al menos en donde está el bastardo que me engaño.

-… Te lo diré solo porque me caíste bien y también porque ese idiota merece un buen golpe.

-Se lo daré con gusto.

El hombre sonrió.

-Te escribiré la dirección, dudo que logres recordarla ya que parece que no eres de aquí; además si estás drogado… no quiero ni saber en dónde acabarás.

-Sé soportar grandes dosis –recibió el papel con gusto –por cierto… no soy un cliente.

El hombre lo miró con seriedad.

-Vine por ella porque es mi amiga… y no dejaré que nadie hable de ella de esa manera –y con eso golpeó con fuerza al hombre dejándolo inconsciente –gracias por el dato, estúpido depravado.

Rápidamente se dirigió a aquella dirección. Entró al lugar con el arma cargada y apuntando a dirección donde estuvieran sus ojos. Recorrió el lugar por completo, abriendo puertas y puertas, pero sin hallar a Winry o a ese tal Clark. De repente sus ojos se enfocaron en un rincón de una habitación. Ahí descansaba un cuerpo. Se acercó con cierto temor, no podía evitarlo y, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, pudo notar que aquella persona ya estaba muerta.

Se agachó a su lado sin bajar la guardia. Fue asesinado, tenía un agujero en la frente. Tomó su billetera y leyó su credencial.

-Clark Merrick –lo nombró con un hilo de voz. Cerró sus puños y comenzó a temblar. Su única pista estaba muerta. Dios, ¿por qué era tan difícil? Miró al hombre nuevamente y lo golpeó en el rostro. Al menos que en el infierno sintiera un puñetazo por haberle hecho eso a Winry.

Escuchó algunas voces. Se puso de pie y se escondió detrás de la puerta junto con su arma, lista para usarse. Escuchó la conversación.

-¿Ya lo mataron? –cuestionó un hombre, al parecer el jefe.

-Si, señor.

-Bien… ¿y la chica?

Ed apretó sus dientes. De seguro hablaban de Winry.

-Ya está con nosotros, desde hace un día.

El hombre rió un poco.

-Estúpido Merrick, cayó en la trampa. Miren cómo hasta con dinero baila el perro –nuevamente rió –Me muero por hacer mía a esa rubiecita.

Dicho eso se alejaron. Ed lo siguió de cerca y con sigilo. Los vio subirse a una camioneta y con rapidez se aprendió la placa. Pronto los encontraría.

Pasando los minutos y conforme la luna mostraba mayor brillo, logró llegar a una casa enorme.

Ahí, al menos esperaba que así fuera, estaba Winry.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no está Havoc? ¿Buscaste bien?<p>

-Lo siento jefe. Fui a su departamento y no estaba. Él dejó la puerta abierta, suerte que nadie había entrado a robar.

-¿Qué descubriste?

-Encontré algo desordenado el lugar.

-¿Una pelea?

-No… más bien parecía que, con desesperación, lanzó y lanzó objetos al aire. Me dirigí a su cuarto y no encontré su maleta.

-Rayos –musitó Roy, ahora entendía todo. ¿Por qué fue tan idiota como para no prever eso? ¡El niño había ido a Xing! -¡Teniente Havoc busque el teléfono que nos proporcionó el emperador de Xing! ¡Ahora!

-¡Si señor!

-¡Riza consígueme unos boletos para viajar esta noche a Xing!

-Roy no seas impertinente, piensa bien las cosas.

-¡No voy a pensar nada! ¡Edward se largó a Xing y apenas nos damos cuenta!

-¡Debe estar con Alphonse! –exclamó la rubia con rapidez. Roy se tranquilizó –Si es así, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

-No importa Riza. Apoyaré a Acero. Iré a Xing esta noche.

-… Entonces serán dos boletos señor porque pienso acompañarlo.

-¿Qué? No. Tú debes quedarte.

-No puedes obligarme Roy.

El pelinegro silenció.

-Señor, hemos contactado con Alphonse. En la línea 1.

-Entendido –tomó el teléfono -¿Alphonse?

-Si, soy yo ¿Qué ocurre coronel?

-… Ya no soy coronel.

-¡A lo que estás Roy! –gritó Riza. El nombrado sudó frío.

-¿Dónde está Edward?

-¿Q-Qué?... ¿No… no está allá?

Roy tragó saliva.

-¿No está en Xing?

-Co-coronel…

-Escucha Al, lo lamento, Ed escuchó todo. Estoy seguro que está en Xing.

-Señor Roy… ahorita estoy en Xing, en especifico en la mansión de Ling –su voz sonaba asustada y preocupada –y mi hermano no está aquí.

Roy peinó su cabello, demostrando su estrés. Genial, ahora Ed había desaparecido. Se sentía tan culpable. Todo por ser Fuhrer ¡maldita sea!

-Yo sé donde está –escuchó a alguien familiar detrás de la línea.

Alphonse miró al incognito. Era el emperador junto con Ran Fan. Ambos agarrados de la mano _(Qué tierno!)_

-¿Dónde? –casi grita Alphonse. Empezó a llorar.

Ling suspiro.

-Primero déjame comentarle al coronel. Luego te explicaré a ti.

Alphonse le entregó el auricular.

-¿Señor Roy Mustang? Habla Ling Yao.

-Hola emperador. Creo que escuché mal, ¿acaso tú…?

-Sí. Edward vino esta mañana.

Roy suspiro aliviado. Alphonse también se tranquilizó pero entonces ¿dónde estaba?

-¿Puedo hablar con él?

-Lo siento Roy, pero él ahora no esta aquí.

-¿En dónde está?

-… Supongo que lo sabe.

-… ¿Qué horas son allá?

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Aún no llega y son más de las dos de la madrugada.

-¡¿Tan tarde y no ha llegado?

-Le pido que se calme. Ya mandé a la policía a buscarlo. Ran Fan también ayudará.

Acarició su sien. Estaba desesperado. ¿Por qué ese enano hacía las cosas más complicadas?

-Entiendo, te lo encargo. Yo también iré a Xing. Hoy en la noche tomaré el tren.

-Como guste, lo estaremos esperando.

El pelinegro le entregó el teléfono a Alphonse. Este se acercó con duda.

-Coronel…

-Perdóname Alphonse… yo no…

-No se preocupe. Fue mi culpa, nunca debí engañar a mi hermano. Tenía derecho a saberlo… ahora no sé como lo veré a los ojos –Al dejó salir más lágrimas –Coronel, estoy preocupado.

-Ya verás que lo encontraremos, igual que su amiga Winry, yo también me encargaré de eso… escucha, Al, hoy iremos a la estación de tren. Llegaremos a Xing más o menos en dos días.

Alphonse se alegró, al menos, se sintió más aliviado.

-Gracias coronel –dijo. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuchó la voz de Roy decirle:

-Y Alphonse… soy Fuhrer.

* * *

><p>No sabía cómo le había hecho, pero había saltado la gran barda y ahora se encontraba caminando hacia la entrada de la mansión. Buscó con la mirada algún acceso que le permitiera entrar, pero nada… dio la vuelta ¡Bingo! Una ventana.<p>

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido o de lastimarse se subió a una enredadera para comenzar a escalar y seguido entró a la ventana. Estaba en un cuarto algo oscuro. Lucía elegante pero estaba vacío. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con cautela. Había un pasillo alfombrado que unía varias recámaras. Tenía que buscar en cada una de ellas. Demonios, no tenía tiempo, ¡tenía que hallarla ya!

Abrió la primera. Había una mujer acostada en una cama, lucía completamente drogada… pero no era Winry. Después de encontrar a la rubia se prometió que golpearía a todos los depravados conspiradores de ese delito y que después de eso rescataría a todas esas pobres mujeres.

Fue a un segundo cuarto… nada.

Fue a un tercero… vacío.

¿El cuarto?... maldición…

Fue a la puerta que estaba enfrente…

Sus ojos no podían creerlo, se dilataron inmediatamente. Comenzó a temblar mientras que su piel se tornaba pálida. Sintió un frío espectral que congeló sus labios y al parecer también sus músculos y nervios.

-Winry… -la nombró con dolor.

Su amiga, su amada… el amor de su vida estaba en esa cama completamente drogada. Vestía un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta su muslo. Probablemente estaba desnuda. Su corazón se dobló y se cayó hacía su estómago. La rubia ladeó un poco la cabeza. La presencia de luz proveniente del pasillo le estaba molestando, pero, no del todo consciente, pudo distinguir la sombra que la observaba con tanto dolor.

-Ed –susurró la rubia y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Edward casi pierde el equilibrio de la impresión hasta que…

-No te muevas…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA **__Wii, ya la encontró!_

_Pero Winry está drogada, malditos pervertidos estos ¬¬ y lo peor es que ya vieron a Ed… esperemos no le hagan nada._

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, solo espero logren perdonarme con este capítulo. Prometo que en el próximo no tardaré tanto, pero es que ya viene la parte buena del Lemon y, ciertamente, no sé cómo escribirla. Debe ser especial, súper especial, debe contener escenas románticas y apasionantes y… ah! Realmente espero que Dios me ilumine ^^_

_El capítulo se llama Harina porque, en cierta forma, la harina se te puede escapar de las manos, es también confusa, puedes crear una neblina con ella; jajaja, estoy inventando. En sí a Edward le pasó eso, parecía que se estaba perdiendo en el odio, ¿cuándo imaginaron a Ed apuntando el arma a alguien más? igual y no tiene mucha relación, era el único ingrediente que quedaba ¬¬_

_Les mando un besote y prometo no tardar tanto, pero por favor ténganme paciencia._

_Atte: __**carlac94**_


	7. Canela

**N/A **_Lamento, lamento, lamento y muchos más lamentos (?) por la tardanza. Sucede que estoy en crisis; ya tenía el capítulo desde hace mucho pero no quise publicarlo puesto que tenía que ponerme al corriente con los últimos; lamentablemente el lemon se me está complicando mucho debido a que no estoy inspirada._

_Solo espero les llegue a gustar esta nueva aportación ^^ _

_También les prometo que planeo terminar la historia aunque me tome años ¬¬ así que no se preocupen, leerán el final, a fuerzas lo conocerán._

_Gracias también por sus comentarios, algunos sencillos y otros muy prolongados, pero todos me hacen sentir igual de feliz e inspirada._

_Les mando un beso y disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Canela<strong>

* * *

><p>Comenzó a temblar. Sentía la punta de una pistola en su cabeza. Debido a una orden, comenzó a elevar sus brazos.<p>

-Tu arma –exclamó aquel hombre.

Edward la tiró al suelo.

-Bien enano.

-¡¿A quién llamas enano maldito pervertido estúpido?

Pero solo obtuvo un golpe en su estómago que le nubló momentáneamente la vista. Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-No entiendo cómo lograste entrar pequeño, pero este no es lugar para niñatos como tú.

Edward vio por su hombro a otro obeso que entraba a la habitación. Estaba aplaudiendo, burlándose de él.

-Mereces que te dé una medalla, no puedo creer que hayas engañado a mi sistema de seguridad.

-Maldito gordo… déjala ir, ahora.

-Lo siento chico, como podrás ver no tiene ganas de levantarse. Déjala dormir un poco –exclamó mientras se acercaba a Winry y le acariciaba la mejilla. Ed sintió su pecho arder.

-¡Deja de tocarla estúpido!

Otro golpe, ahora en su mejilla. Le rompieron su labio inferior.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado pequeñín? Aún no le hago nada a tu amiga –Ed se sorprendió -¿Acaso quieres follártela tú?

De acuerdo, el comentario lo hizo enojar más, pero no podía golpearlo estando en esa situación. Giró levemente su cabeza descubriendo que aún tenía un arma en su cabeza. Odiaba esa situación.

-Yo no soy un hijo de puta como ustedes, suéltala ahora mismo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si desobedezco tus órdenes pequeño?

-En cuestión de tiempo te lanzaré un golpe tras otro hasta que mueras.

-¿Esa es tu amenaza? Se nota que eres aún un niño.

-¿Deberás? –con rapidez golpeó con su pierna el tobillo del idiota que le apuntaba la pistola, haciéndolo caer y disparar hacia el techo. Se acercó al gordo y lo pateó en su entrepierna. Este se dobló de dolor –El pene no lo es todo pedófilo asqueroso y grasoso, mira que inofensivo eres cuanto te lo tocan.

Cargó a Winry en sus brazos y se dirigió a la salida. El hombre con la pistola se estaba reponiendo del golpe. Edward pasó cerca y con saña lo pateó en el rostro. Salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Pero no imaginó que en la planta baja lo estaba esperando otro sujeto. Lo visualizó demasiado tarde, cuando el otro ya había disparado. Por proteger a Winry se volteó rápidamente siendo atravesado su hombro por la bala. Cayó al suelo aún sosteniendo a Winry, esta cayó encima de él.

Poco a poco miró como se acercaba aquel bastardo, su cuerpo se sentía pesado por la falta tan rápida de sangre. Comenzó a marearse. Tomó a Winry de la mano, como si con eso lograra que no la separaran de él. Cerró sus ojos sin antes pronunciar en un susurro el nombre de su amada.

* * *

><p>Alphonse estaba sumamente preocupado. En Xing ya era de día y aún no había rastro de su hermano. Se sentía tan culpable.<p>

May se acercó y le dio un pequeño masaje en sus hombros. Alphonse sonrió de lado pero no la miró.

-Estoy segura de que está bien, después de todo, se trata de Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero.

-Lo sé pero… le mentí.

-Él lo comprenderá después… yo podría explicarle o también podrías echarme la culpa a mí.

-No se trata de eso May –tomó su mano y la acarició. Luego la besó con ternura –debo hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades. Yo tomé esa decisión y yo me disculparé con él… solo espero que esté bien.

Ling se acercó.

-Ran Fan estuvo investigando –con eso llamó la atención del menor de los Elric y de la heredera de la familia Chan –dicen que Ed estuvo en una avenida llamada Hikawua.

-¿Crees que siga ahí?

-No, ya no está… pero el primer problema es que ese lugar es muy peligroso. Está cerca de un barrio corriente, es muy solitario.

Alphonse comenzó a angustiarse.

-¿No sabes dónde está?

Ling negó con la cabeza. Alphonse cerró los ojos. De repente apareció Ran Fan en la ventana.

-Ling tengo que hablar contigo.

-Seguro amor… discúlpenme un momento.

-Hermano… -susurró Alphonse para sí –espero te encuentres a salvo.

* * *

><p>Le dolía la cabeza y tenía náuseas. Estaba mareado y muy adolorido.<p>

Abrió un ojo y observó el lugar en donde estaba. Era un cuarto sencillo. No había decoración. La luz del techo le molestó y por ello cerró de nueva cuenta su órgano. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué su cuerpo y cabeza pesaban?

Luego lo recordó. Abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-Winry –dijo y empezó a buscarla con la mirada. Un leve mareo lo detuvo. Quiso agarrar su cabeza pero no pudo mover su mano -¿Qué diablos…?

Estaba atado de manos y pies a una silla. Entonces memorizó todo lo que había pasado, un bastardo le había disparado.

-Veo que estás despierto –la maldita voz resonó en el lugar. Ed vio como el mismo gordo entraba a la habitación –ahora podremos divertirnos.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué piensas hacerme? –trató de sonar valiente. A veces los propios humanos daban más miedo que los homúnculos. Al menos esos seres inmortales no eran depravados… quizá solo Codicia. Edward sudó una gota.

-Tengo dos escenarios para ti. Uno –levantó su dedo mantecoso –voy a golpearte hasta que mueras y dos –levantó su otro dedo grasoso –lo haré mientras observas como violo a tu amiguita.

Eso era demasiado. Comenzó a forcejar pero no lograba su liberación.

El obeso ordenó que le trajeran a la muchacha. Winry ya estaba completamente consciente. Estaba amordazada y atada de las muñecas. En cuanto vio a Ed comenzó a sollozar y a lanzar gritos que fueron apagados por el trapo en su boca.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! –recibió un golpe en su mejilla que le peló la piel.

-Haré lo que me plazca, ¿sabes por qué? Porque pagué mucho por ella. He esperado mucho tiempo para sentir ese cuerpo virgen.

Ahora si tenía miedo.

-No le hagas nada, hazme lo que quieras a mí, ¡no te atrevas a tocarla!

Ardor en su cuerpo. Vio un cuchillo rozar su brazo. Cerró sus ojos pero no gritó. Winry desvió la mirada y lloró más fuerte.

-Ya te dije mis planes, no intentes cambiarlos –amenazó el sujeto –acuesten a la chica.

Sus hombres obedecieron el cometido. Edward empezó a jadear, estaban cortando más profundo.

-¿Sabes?... aún no sé tu nombre… ¿crees que…?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –cuestionó incrédulo.

-Por si logras escaparte –jadeó más fuerte, la herida se hacía más honda –me encargaré de buscarte y asesinarte.

El hombre comenzó a reír antes de agregar.

-Mi nombre es Kevin Mhortor.

-Vaya… digno nombre de un cerdo.

El cuchillo rozó a mayor velocidad. Edward ahogó un grito.

-No intentes parecer valiente porque no lo eres –se alejó del chico, se acercó a uno de sus hombres, le entregó el arma filosa y le dio unas cuantas indicaciones –prepárate para el show muchacho, haré gritar de placer a tu amiga.

Edward empezó a moverse con desesperación. Sus manos rozaban con las ataduras, le ardía, pero al menos estaba sintiendo que se aflojaban. Kevin se acercó a Winry y comenzó tocando su mejilla mojada. Edward estaba enfureciéndose.

-¡No la toques marrano asqueroso! ¡No te atrevas a…! –fue silenciado por el cuchillo. Este pasó por su muslo haciéndole una gran cortada, pero no le importó, terminó su frase: -¡déjala en paz pedófilo grasoso!

-¡Callen a ese estúpido niño! –explotó el gordo. El hombre se acercó y le tapó la boca con un fragmento de tela -¡Por fin! Ya no habrá interrupciones. No le hagan nada, dejen que disfrute del espectáculo.

Tomó a Winry y empezó a besarla en el cuello. Edward estaba desesperado, quería matar a ese bastardo, quería al menos gritarle pero solo balbuceaba. Winry lloraba y lloraba, no ponía resistencia, al menos de eso se sentía aliviado el rubio ya que no tenía peligro de ser lastimada.

Esperen…

La soga… ¡la soga se deshizo!

En silencio dejó caer la cuerda, luego sus manos se dirigieron a sus tobillos, empezó a desatarse rápidamente pero sigilosamente. Cuando lo logró se quitó la mordaza y se puso de pie. El hombre que lo _cuidaba _le estaba dando la espalda. Mera oportunidad. Lo atacó.

Kevin volteó con rapidez al escuchar un grito y un golpe en seco, descubriendo que su subordinado yacía en el suelo con el cuello torcido. Edward se acercó velozmente, o al menos lo que su pierna herida le permitía. ¿Por qué no rozaron la de metal?

El gordo intentó dispararle, rozándole en su hombro derecho pero no logrando detenerlo. Edward lo alejó de Winry. Comenzó una serie de puñetazos hasta ver como su mano se llenaba de un líquido rojo. Se detuvo al ver al hombre tan herido.

Lo odiaba pero no se atrevía a matarlo. Aprovechando la situación se acercó a Winry y la liberó de sus ataduras y de la mordaza. Winry lloró en su pecho, Ed la abrazó protectoramente.

-Tranquila Winry –casi se echaba a llorar con ella –ya pasó.

-¡Ed! –plañía la pobre rubia.

Edward no pudo más. La abrazó con mayor fuerza y lloró con ella.

-Ya pasó Winry –su voz sonaba quebradiza y jadeante –te juro que de ahora en adelante te protegeré, nunca volverás a pasar por lo mismo…

-A menos que uno de ustedes se pudra en el infierno –Kevin había disparado. Por instinto Ed empujó a Winry recibiendo la bala en la parte media del cuerpo. Lanzó un quejido y escupió sangre. Cayó al suelo de rodillas. Winry se acercó con miedo y comenzó a gritarle con tal de que se mantuviera consciente.

El gordo comenzó a reír sin importarle el dolor punzante que su rostro recibía al lanzar tales carcajadas. Apuntó la punta del arma a la rubia.

-Púdrete tú también en el infierno.

Pero antes de poder disparar un golpe en su cráneo lo había dejado inconsciente. Winry miró con temor al incógnito sintiéndose completamente aliviada al ver que era Ran Fan. Ling, junto con May y Alphonse entraron al cuarto para poder ayudar a ambos rubios.

-¡Winry! ¡Hermano! –gritó Al. Primero abrazó a Winry, esta comenzó a llorar más.

Ling se acercó a ambos hombres que yacían dormidos en el suelo y les mostró una mirada fulminante, volteó a ver a Edward y se dio cuenta de sus heridas. Corrió asustado y se agachó a su lado.

-¿Ed? ¿Puedes oírme?

-… Maldito Ling… ¿no pudiste llegar antes de que…? –le mostró una sonrisa burlona pero antes de poder continuar su frase escupió sangre y cayó en los brazos del emperador.

-¡Edward! –gritó Ling.

-¡ED! –chilló Winry asustada.

-¡Hermano! –Alphonse se acercó -¿Hermano?... ¡Hermano! ¡Despierta!

-¡Ed! ¡No te mueras!

_¡No te mueras, Ed!_

_¡Hermano!_

_¡Edward!_

_¡Una ambulancia, rápido!_

…

* * *

><p><strong>NA **_¡Noooo Eddd! ¡No mueras! (?) _

_Ojala pudiera engañarlos jajaja, pero, como ya saben, nuestro queridísimo Edward no puede morir puesto que aún tiene algo muy importante que hacer._

_No hay pistas (!) _

_Y sobre la canela... era el único ingrediente que quedaba. Jajaja. Bueno veámoslo en este sentido. La canela es el condimento escencial para darle sabor al pay, se podría decir que ya empieza a tomar forma nuestro platillo (?) es por eso que hago la comparación. Por fin po´drían descansar en paz... ahora solo falta el azúcar y las manzanas. ¡Las cosas se van a endulzar!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo. _

_Atte: __**carlac94**_


	8. Azúcar

**N/A **_Disculpen, como siempre, por la tardanza. Por ello les traigo hoy un capítulo más bonito esperando que así me perdonen (?) No les adelanto nada porque es su deber leerlo._

_Aprovecho para agradecer los comentarios, los cuales amo :D_

_**Yurenay **__Yo también los odio ¬¬, lo bueno es que a partir de hoy las cosas mejoraran para esta pareja hermosa. ^^ Gracias por el reviews y por ser la primera en el capítulo! Te mando un beso!_

_**CATITA-EDWIN **__Jejeje, tomé tu petición amistosa, gracias por el comentario. No sabía que era una maestra de los nervios, me halagas, en serio, gracias por todo el comentario, me hizo muy feliz. Yo tampoco te conozco pero de igual forma me agradas mucho, espero te guste este episodio. Te mando un beso!_

_**Sakuchik**__Sí! Me encanta cortarlo en la mejor parte, no es para que sufran mis amados lectores, es solo porque… no lo sé, igual y si me gusta que sufran xD. Jajaja, no es cierto. Gracias por el comentario. También pensé que los derrotara con alquimia pero sería una incoherencia, de todas formas creo que pensamos de igual forma. Te mando un beso!_

_**Anfernarusaku **__Gracias por esperarme, pero me paso de mala, esta vez demoré muchísimo. Espero te agrade esta nueva aportación. También odio al gordo, ojala se muera de hambre algún día. Un besote!_

_**Peqelulu **__Por supuesto que lo termino! Aunque me tarde años. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo, prometo que lo terminaré pronto. Un beso!_

_**yimelxHagarenElric**__El lemon ya no tarda, juro que será romántico, apasionante, dulce y bla bla bla, solo ten paciencia plis. Por lo pronto espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. te mando un gran beso, gracias por el comentario!_

_**Dama Azul **__Creo que es preferible que la abandones tanto tiempo, porque yo tardo mucho en actualizar, Dios odio eso de mí! Mmm gracias por tu review, por lo pronto está un nuevo capítulo, realmente espero te guste. Te mando un beso!_

_**Valechu **__Jajajajaja, grandioso, jajajaja. Debí especificar que solo era un día echando canela xDDD jajajaja, no en serio, gracias por el review. Un beso!_

_**Winry Dom **__Sí, pobre Winry, pero para eso está Ed, para hacerla sentir mejor. Gracias por el comentario, el lemon está muy cerca! Un beso!_

_**Meiko Uesugi Shindou**__No sé quién es tu amiga, pero le agradezco de corazón. Gracias también a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo. Espero te guste este nuevo. Te mando un beso y cuídate tú también! _

_Ahora sí, después de responder (ME duele la mano) prosigamos con el nuevo capítulo._

_**ADVERTENCIA **__Posible lemon o quieren averiguarlo (?) Penúltimo capítulo (Nooo T-T) Los personajes no me perteneces (creo que es muy tarde para dejar esto en claro ¬¬)_

_Si alguien ya vio la película de FMA Brotherhood sub en español, me harían el favor de pasarme el link?_

_Ahora sí, continuamos. Tercera llamada…_

* * *

><p><strong>AZÚCAR<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba preocupada, no podía evitarlo.<p>

Llevaba más de 2 horas metido en esa habitación. Alphonse ya quería arrancarse los cabellos y May trataba de distraerlo. Ling también estaba fuera, de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el piso y Ran Fan se mantenía en las sombras.

Se escucharon sonidos huecos provenientes de las suelas de unos zapatos pero ¿de quiénes eran? Lentamente dirigieron su mirada al final del pasillo encontrándose con Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye caminando hacia ellos.

Ling los recibió al notar que, tanto Winry como Al, estaban muy decaídos.

-Señor Mustang.

-Hola Ling… ¿qué ocurre aquí? –cuestionó y después visualizó a la rubia que se supone estaba perdida -¿Winry?

-Edward la encontró –respondió Ling a sus preguntas, con una media sonrisa.

Roy casi salta del gusto pero fue detenido al ver los rostros tan melancólicos

-¿Dónde está Edward? –inquirió la rubia con seriedad. Roy frunció el ceño.

-Está siendo atendido.

-¿Por qué?

-Recibió tres balas y tiene varias cortadas profundas.

El Fuhrer casi se va para atrás. Mantuvieron ese silencio hasta que Roy lo interrumpió.

-¿No debería estar en el hospital?

-No es necesario, aquí tenemos todo el equipo que se requiere para una operación de este tipo, también contamos con el mejor doctor de Xing.

Roy suspiró aliviado… por el momento las cosas iban bien. Se acercó al menor de los Elric y a la Rockbell.

-Winry… -la miró y la nombró con sigilo. La susodicha volteó con lentitud demostrando un mar de lágrimas. Le sonrió y después observó al castaño –Alphonse… ya verán que todo estará bien. Acero no es de esos que se deja vencer tan fácilmente y lo sé porque lo conozco bastante.

-Lo sé coronel –exclamó la rubia con un hilo de voz. Intentó sonreír –Gracias.

Roy dejó que lo nombrara como coronel, ya tendría tiempo para explicarle que tenía un puesto mucho mayor que ese.

De repente salió el doctor siendo recibido por un sinfín de preguntas. Levantó su mano con elegancia para callar a los presentes y, después de unos segundos, dio su diagnóstico.

-Está en perfectas condiciones aunque si nos dio un pequeño susto. Perdió mucha sangre pero logramos estabilizar su corazón. Ya no corre peligro.

Todos, absolutamente todos, suspiraron ante esas palabras. Dios realmente existía.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo el ambiente se llenó de felicidad. Muchos de los invitados deseaban visitar al alquimista de Acero, pero debieron obedecer las instrucciones del doctor. Pronto se hizo de noche y una rubia en particular no podía soportar más la tentación de ver a su salvador.

Entró con sigilo a la alcoba en donde descansaba, cerró con cautela la puerta y se adentró a la elegante habitación.

Edward estaba acostado, una de sus manos a su costado y otra encima de su pecho, dándole una imagen de paz. Ya no parecía correr peligro. Winry sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Se sentó a lado del rubio y empezó una serie de caricias en su cabello que relajaron en gran parte al mayor de los Elric.

-No pude agradecerte por haberme salvado –exclamó continuando con sus caricias. Se acercó a su oído –Gracias –le susurró y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Edward despertó de a poco.

Visualizó una sombra que acariciaba su cabello. Sin saber realmente quién era atinó a tomar su mano y a hacer lo mismo.

-Winry… -la nombró en silencio. Cerró sus ojos y los volvió a abrir. Estaba cansado -¿Ya estás aquí?

Quiso saberlo, después de todo, durante 4 meses, fue engañado por su propia mente. Tenía miedo de que se tratase de una simple alucinación. Al menos no quería despertarse hasta poder sentirla.

-Gracias a ti, Ed.

-¿No te hicieron nada? –preguntó con el mismo tono de voz. Estaba a punto de perder la consciencia.

-No.

Edward silenció.

-Descansa –Winry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Antes de cerrarla miró como Edward volvía a perderse en sus sueños. La cerró con lentitud mientras declamaba: –Te amo.

* * *

><p>El rubio se despertó de golpe. Se sentó en su cama y fue inmovilizado por un dolor. Su cuerpo ardía, ¿qué había ocurrido?... claro, había salvado a Winry… ¿o era producto de su imaginación?<p>

-Vaya Ed, veo que ya estás mejor.

-¿Eh? –No se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba entrando a su habitación -¿Coronel?

-Es Fuhrer, Acero. Sólo que por hoy te dejaré llamarme como quieras.

-Que amable –exclamó en sarcasmo mostrando su típica sonrisa de burla. Roy también sonrío -¿Y Winry?

-¿No lo recuerdas?... Está bien, muy bien. La salvaste pero resultaste herido.

De acuerdo, eso explicaba el maldito dolor que sintió hace momento pero no importaba, ¡Winry estaba a salvo!

-Nos tenías muy preocupados –continúo Roy.

-Lo siento –al menos ya había recordado todo.

-¿Por qué siempre haces las cosas solo?

-… Porque necesitaba hallarla.

-No Edward, siempre es lo mismo. Te sientes muy fuerte o no sé realmente qué pasa por tu cabecita… siempre lo haces tú solo.

-Tenía que hacerlo –musitó y bajó la mirada –No había tiempo.

-Siempre hay tiempo.

-¡Iban a violarla!

-¡Y a ti casi te matan!

Silencio. Malditas consecuencias de subir de esa manera el tono de voz. Roy suspiró.

-Lo bueno es que ambos están bien… pero para la próxima recuerda que no estás solo en este mundo. Tienes a un hermano, amigos y personas que te consideran como familia. Piensa mejor las cosas entonces.

Roy se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se mantuvo en esa posición: dándole la espalda.

-Alphonse quiere verte, ¿y tú?

Edward no contestó. El pelinegro estaba a punto de salir cuando…

-También yo.

El Fuhrer sonrió y salió.

Minutos después el menor de los Elric entraba a la alcoba con cierta timidez.

-Hermano… -lo llamó en un susurro. ¿Por qué diablos tenía miedo?

-Pasa Al, no te quedes ahí, ven, siéntate a mi lado.

¿Acaso no estaba molesto? Obedeció sus órdenes con duda.

-Hermano… sobre eso… lamento haberte…

-No tienes que disculparte Al… te entiendo. Tenías toda la razón –lo miró a los ojos mostrando que no había resentimiento ni nada parecido, solo el mismo cariño que siempre le ha tenido. Alphonse sonrió –Gracias, Al. Gracias por cuidarme de esa manera.

-No hermano, gracias a ti, por perdonarme.

-Perdóname tú a mí. En vez de buscar juntos a Winry preferí hacerlo solo… casi perdemos la vida por mi descuido.

-El pasado ya no importa hermano. Estás bien, ambos lo están. Eso es lo que importa.

Edward sonrió con lentitud. El castaño ya extrañaba ver ese rostro.

Permanecieron un poco más de tiempo en esa posición tan cómoda. Ambos riendo y platicando muy a gusto. Alphonse se salió cuando notó cansancio en los ojos de su hermano. Le dedicó una última sonrisa y lo acostó.

-Descansa hermano –murmuró y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>Edward estaba a punto de dormirse cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Miró a aquel incógnito con confusión. El individuo cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama de Ed. Se acostó a su lado.<p>

-¿Quién…?

-Soy yo.

Como extrañaba esa hermosa voz femenina.

-Winry –no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de lo juntos que estaban -¿qué haces aquí?

-Quería platicar contigo… si quieres puedo irme, estás cansado ¿verdad?

-No, no… quédate… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Sobre lo que pasó.

Ed desvió la mirada sin saber que la rubia no podía verlo.

-Es mi culpa.

-No lo es.

-Winry yo…

-Eso ya pasó Ed.

-No ha pasado… no quiero saber lo que te hicieron pero necesito conocer la verdad.

-… No pasó nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Te drogaron.

-Pero…

-¿Qué tal si te violaron?

-Yo…

-¿O si te tocaron? No podría soportarlo pero creo que me sentiré mejor si golpeó a los bastardos que…

-Ed –lo calló con cierta desesperación, casi gritando –déjame hablar.

Edward guardó silencio. Observó a su amiga con los ojos bien abiertos. Winry se sentó en la cama permitiendo que su rostro fuera iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana del cuarto y empezó su confesión.

-Sé que me drogaron pero estoy segura que no perdí… nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque lo siento.

-¿Sólo por eso?

-Me vendieron muchas veces porque era virgen.

-¿Qué te hicieron en 4 meses?

-… No quisiera hablar de eso.

-Creí que querías hablar.

-Ed… compréndeme.

-Lo sé pero… quiero saberlo.

-… Al principio solo me utilizaron como modelo, después comenzaron a venderme. Muchas veces intentaron hacerme algo pero no me dejé –Winry sonrió con amargura –me quitaron mi apreciada llave.

Edward no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas. Por fin se dio cuenta de que esa bendita llave que tantos cráteres le había dejado en su cabeza, había servido para algo de mucha importancia… defender a su ama.

-¡No es gracioso Ed!

-… De seguro te veías hermosa golpeando a esos sujetos.

Winry se sonrojó completamente. Se volvió a acostar con tal de que no la viera como tomate.

-¿Confías en mí cuando te digo que no me hicieron nada?

-… Aún no.

-De cualquier forma… he estado guardando eso para una ocasión especial.

-… ¿Cuál ocasión?

-Para una contigo.

Edward abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y visualizó a la rubia. ¿Qué había dicho?

-Puedo demostrarte que no perdí eso –Winry no lo veía a los ojos. ¿Qué tal si lo rechazaba? Que humillación se llevaría.

-Winry… eso no es para… no puedes decirlo así como así.

-Claro que puedo, porque es mío… y porque… te amo.

Está bien, ahora sí lo tomó por sorpresa. Casi se cae de la cama.

-Winry… -se estaba perdiendo en esas confesiones.

La rubia se acercó más al cuerpo de Ed, comenzó una caricia con dos yemas de sus dedos en el cuello bronceado del último. Este lanzó un gemido ahogado.

-Te amo… ¿Tú que sientes por mí, Ed?

Edward intentó detenerla pero no podía, las malditas caricias lo estaban despertando. Tardó en responder, lo hizo cuando se detuvo el masaje. Winry se sentó y lo miró.

-¿Qué sientes? –preguntó con dolor. ¿Por qué no contestaba?

Edward giró su cabeza con lentitud.

-También te amo.

Se sentó de igual forma.

-Siempre lo he hecho. Y en estos cuatro meses me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ti. No dejaba de pensar en ti, lloraba por volverte a ver y rogaba por sentirte otra vez –exclamó mientras tomaba la mejilla de la rubia con su mano –Te amo… siempre lo he hecho.

Dio el primer pasó y Winry el segundo. De repente se dieron cuenta de que se estaban besando.

* * *

><p><strong>NA **_Sí! Amo esta pareja!_

_No me golpeen por favor por cortarlo ahora! Por eso actualizaré más rápido. Ahora así el último capítulo: MANZANAS, muy pronto._

_Espero les haya gustado. _

_Les mando un besote!_

_Atte _**carlac94**


	9. Manzanas

**N/A **_Realmente jamás pensé que lo terminaría y como última plegaria quisiera que les gustara…_

_Na! Últimamente estoy muy poética, supongo que lo notarán en la parte del lemon, pero en serio, le ruego a Dios porque les guste el final._

_¿Me ayudan a llegar a los __**70 reviews**__ xD?_

_**Dama Azul **__Ten cuidado con ese jugo jajaja, realmente me carcajeé. Gracias por tu comentario y solo espero te agrade el final. Un beso._

_**ValentinaPhantomhive**__Síiii, fue mucho tiempooooo, realmente estoy impresionada de que ya esté el final ;o; Viva el lemon! Y como muestra de mi gratitud por ser mi lectora, te ofrezco este episodio, solo espero te agrade. Un beso._

_**Yureny **__Jajaja, esa fue mi intención. Pero espero te guste este episodio. Un beso._

_**Kristall Blauw **__No te sientas sucia ;O; por eso existe el baño xD. Créeme que si me extrañó que no recibiera comentario tuyo pero no importa de todas formas me hiciste feliz con este nuevo. También ya tenía contemplado esa situación de Winry y Ed, imagínate pobre de ambos, pero es que se extrañaron tanto que por eso les urgía xD de todas formas no lo harán upps O.o no adelanto. Espero te guste el final, realmente lo deseo ya que agregué unicornios rosas xD… ok no, y gracias por seguir el fic. Un besote._

_**runo-99 **__Atrevida porque extrañaba a su rubio. Gracias por el comentario. Un beso._

_**Peqelulu **__Por esa razón traté de apurarme con el final, no quiero que estés calva. Me agrada que te guste el fic… bueno el ex fic porque ya se acaba ToT, dios eso si es triste. Que bueno que eres paciente, porque nada te lleva la vida si eres lo contrario. Bueno espero te guste el final, un beso!_

_**Koral Kurosaki**__Jajaja, me encanta porque todos me reclamaron por cortarlo ahí, jeje, fue plan con maña. Espero te agrade este episodio… y el último ¡Ahh voy a llorar! Un beso y gracias por dejar review a esta humilde historia._

_**Miu Furinji **__Es que tiene miedo de que la vuelvan a secuestrar, por eso mejor le entrega su alma a Ed antes de que pase de nuevo ¬¬, gracias por el comentario! Un beso y espero te guste el final. PD. Ed solo está adolorido lo que es casi igual a estar incapacitado xD pero ¿qué es más importante que tener relaciones con Winry? No es cierto, eso no pasará todavía… Ups, otra vez adelanté O.o_

_**Melikagome **__Gracias por el comentario xD! Un beso y abrazo._

_**Kurofukai11 **__Yo te amo a ti por comentar xD! Y sí, amo Ed x Win, tenemos algo en común ;O; que bueno que te uniste a los fanfictioanos (?) y espero actualices algo, luego me doy una vuelta por tu cuenta. Un beso!_

_**Aidil **__Realmente espero quede bien el final, y también no recibir balas en la cabeza. Me dejas tu opinión al final? Ya actualicé algo de _Te reto a…_espero lo hayas leído y prometo que, publicado este, me dedico por completo al fic y a otros por ahí que tengo regados xD. Un beso, te cuidas!_

_**Oyuky Chan **__Que bueno que te gusto amiga mía, y de igual forma espero te guste el final. Este fic dedicado exclusivamente para ti (deja lo grito a los 4 vientos) LA verdad es que sí leí tu pensamiento, soy adivina ;O; y no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente cuando tienes otras cosas de más y se te olvida comentar, a mí me pasó :D y creo contigo jajaja, perdón por eso. Por cierto actualiza el de _Entre penumbras_porque ya me perturbo que Hinata no reciba castigo divino. No creo que llores, no fue hecho con esa intención, yo sí lloraré porque ya acabó pero ya qué. También te mando un beso y también espero la vida te esté sonriendo. Te quiero mucho amiga y… no me gustan las verduras xD jajaja pero sí las frutas. Un abrazo!_

_**Sakuchik**__ Lo confesó porque estaba jariosa (?) no te comas las uñas! Es malo! xD gracias por el comentario, no creí que quedara tan bien el capi, espero te guste el final. Un beso!_

_**Hikari294 **__ya está el final! Gracias por el comentario y espero te guste. Un beso!_

_**yimel elric **__Lemon! Lemon! Ya llegó! xD gracias por el review. Lamento cortarlo ahí pero quería ver sus expresiones :D un beso!_

_**Meiko Uesugi Shindou**__Síi es que soy malvada, recibí muchos reclamos por dejarlo ahí pero valió la pena xD gracias por el comentario, espero realmente te guste el final. Un besote!_

_**anfernarusaku **__Justo y necesario! Ya llegó, ya está aquí! El lemon ya se lee (?) Sí que muera de hambre y lo violen en la cárcel ¬¬ mmm OMG mejor concéntremonos en el final, espero te guste. Un beso y gracias por el comentario._

_DIOS! Ahora sí me cansé, ¿cuántos fueron? __17__! OMG genial!_

_Ahora si comenzamos, última escena, final de la historia Dx, tercera llamada… ¡comenzamos…!_

* * *

><p><strong>MANZANAS<strong>

* * *

><p>Parecía que estaban en un mundo lleno de nubes en donde sus sentimientos fueron difíciles de ocultar. Los creedores lo describirían como el cielo, pero Ed y Winry lo llamarían amor.<p>

El contacto aumentó de ritmo hasta el punto de volverse desesperado pero aún romántico. Tantos meses sin volver a tocar los labios carnosos y húmedos de su rubia, hicieron que Ed despertara su instinto animal. Quería desgarrar la ropa que cubría el exquisito cuerpo de su amada para así poder tocarlo, anhelaba sentir la calidez de su cuerpo encima del suyo pero sobre todo hacer énfasis de que ese cuerpo no le pertenecía a nadie más que a Edward Elric.

El cansancio quedó atrás al igual como el dolor producto de sus heridas. Lo único que importaba era saber si realmente Winry estaba a su lado.

Tomó a Winry de la cintura, con delicadeza y sobre todo sin romper el contacto, la colocó debajo de él. Detuvo el beso para poder mirarla. Lucía extremadamente hermosa. Un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos azules como piedras de zafiro brillaban con la poca luz de la habitación y su boca ligeramente abierta provocaba en Ed una sensación de excitación.

-¿Por qué te detienes? –preguntó Winry jadeante.

-Quería verte. Luces hermosa.

Winry se sonrojó aún más, sonrió y abrazó a Ed. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

-¿Qué tienes? –inquirió Ed, en un intento por controlar las ganas de comerla a besos.

-Estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta –la escuchó llorar. La sentó y también la abrazó.

-Yo también. Estoy agradecido de que no te haya pasado nada pero sobre todo de que te tengo a mi lado. Te amo, Winry, y no dejaré que nada vuelva a pasarte. Los tiempos difíciles han terminado, recuperé el cuerpo de Al y la guerra terminó. Y ahora que te hemos hallado, las cosas mejorarán para ambos. Lo prometo.

-¡No quiero que me vuelvan a secuestrar! ¡No tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar!

Edward la abrazó con más fuerza. Acariciándole el cabello y murmurándole al oído logró que se calmara. Después levantó su fino rostro con su pulgar; Winry sollozaba. La imagen de verla tan inofensiva hizo que Ed apretara sus puños del coraje. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso? ¿Cómo se atrevieron a tocarla? ¿Por qué la hicieron pasar por tantas penas? ¡Ella no se lo merecía!

Luego reflexionó.

¿Cómo pudo estar sin hacer nada durante 4 meses mientras que Winry sufría?

Apretó aún más sus puños. La rubia se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud.

-Lo lamento, Winry… -ella lo miró –estuviste 4 meses con esos depravados que te hicieron infinidad de cosas que no quisiera saber mientras que yo vagaba por Central en vez de buscarte por todo el mundo. Me creí el cuento de que realmente no podría encontrarte pero sobre todo hubo un momento en que quise olvidarte puesto que creí que ya estabas muerta… lo siento… no merezco tenerte, no porque yo fui el último que hice algo.

-Te equivocas, Ed.

-No me tengas compasión.

-No te tengo…

-Yo fui quien causó tu secuestro.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Yo soy el culpable de tu sufrimiento…!

Sin saber qué hacer para detenerlo, lo único que a Winry se le ocurrió fue abrazar más fuerte a Edward. Él lloró en silencio.

-Ambos sufrimos, lo sé. Pero no es culpa de nadie… olvidemos el pasado, Ed, y concentrémonos en nuestro presente. Disfrutemos del momento.

Después de un tiempo en que ambos trataron de consolarse y tranquilizarse, se acostaron nuevamente en la cama. La excitación había pasado, solamente estaban cansados. Ed estiró su brazo y cubrió con las sábanas el cuerpo de Winry.

-Ed… lo siento, sé que dije que eso era para ti pero… no me siento ni cómoda ni segura ahora.

-No te preocupes –confesó con una sonrisa, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al sillón de la habitación –descansa.

-¿No quieres dormirte tú aquí? Después de todo esta era tu habitación –exclamó la rubia riendo. Ed solo negó con la cabeza. Winry ya no dijo nada, estaba agotada y aún lloraba. Cerró sus ojos, sin antes visualizar por última vez a Ed. Pronto se quedó dormida.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Winry despertó de golpe. Se sentó en la cama con rapidez y observó con confusión la habitación en la que se encontraba. Intentó en vano recordar así que simplemente se puso de pie y corrió con temor hacia la puerta de salida. Justo en ese momento Edward estaba entrando. Ambos chocaron, afortunadamente el ex alquimista logró atraparla antes de que cayera.<p>

-Winry ¿qué tienes?

-¿Ed…? ¿Cómo…? –Entonces memorizó todo –Lo siento, creí que aún estaba con ellos.

-No tienes por qué disculparte –Winry afirmó con la cabeza pero luego recordó algo nuevo. Los sucesos de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente como un choque de temperatura, inmediatamente sonrojándola en el proceso. Casi olvidaba los apasionantes besos, la calidez de tener el cuerpo bien desarrollado de Ed encima del suyo y sobre todo la plática que habían tenido. Su color volvió a la normalidad -¿Tienes hambre? Será mejor que comamos algo antes de partir.

-¿Partir? ¿A dónde?

-Pues a Rizenbull, en nuestro caso. Aunque, obviamente, primero tendremos que ir a Central puesto que no hay tren directo –bufó.

-Oh –dijo con inocencia. Aunque, siendo sinceros, ella prefería quedarse en la lujosa mansión del príncipe de Xing pero sabía que su abuela estaba preocupada. Gracias a esa idea dejó esa idea de consentirse –…sí tengo hambre.

-Bien. Creo que ya está el desayuno –Ed dijo. La invitó con su mano extendida. Winry no dudó, rápidamente lo tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos en esa posición.

-¿Desde cuándo estoy dormida? –inquirió Winry. Ed la miró de reojo, luego sonrió.

-Ciertamente llevas mucho tiempo pero hay que considerar lo cansada que estabas.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Tienes ojeras.

-Bueno… -rió un poco –es que una bella rubia se apoderó de mi cama y gracias a ello dormí en un incómodo sillón.

Winry abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Había olvidado esa parte. Se ruborizó de la vergüenza, ¿cómo pudo haberle hecho eso cuándo Ed era el que más descanso necesitaba? Después de todo había resultado herido durante el rescate.

-Lo lamento.

Ed detuvo la caminata. La miró con seriedad.

-¿Qué tienes? –Ella lo miró confusa –desde que te rescatamos has estado disculpándote todo el tiempo, esa no es la Winry que conozco.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué soy una mal educada? –preguntó algo molesta. Ed amplió su sonrisa.

-Esa es la Winry de la que me enamoré –continúo caminando. Ella se ruborizó. Consideró que tal vez Ed tenía razón, quizá su actitud había cambiado bastante debido a esa terrible experiencia.

-… ¿Cómo están tus heridas?

-… Bien… aún me duelen un poco pero, ya verás que pronto me recuperaré. Al menos ya puedo caminar por mi cuenta.

Pronto llegaron al comedor en donde una serie de platillos les dieron la bienvenida. Ed babeó un poco, encontró con rapidez una porción exagerada de carne y supo de inmediato que tenía su nombre grabado. Winry tampoco pudo evitar salivar.

Alphonse se acercó con rapidez al visualizarlos. Abrazó primero a Winry y después a su hermano. Ling se acercó y los invitó a pasar. Ed no se hizo del rogar. Corrió por la carne.

Desde las sombras, Ran Fan los observaba con una sonrisa. Roy y Riza yacían sentados disfrutando de las especialidades del chef de Xing. May se acercó a Alphonse y le entregó un plato, él le sonrió con ternura.

Winry observó todo con una sonrisa. Yacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de un momento como ese. Sin dudarlo corrió hacia donde estaba Edward, quien ya estaba devorando el lomo.

* * *

><p>El ex alquimista de acero dirigió su mirada a la persona que dormía a su lado. Amplió su mueca al verla tan tranquila, tan pacífica. Sin despertarla, la abrazó.<p>

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé –murmuró para sí.

Ya habían trasladado casi tres días. Dos del viaje de regreso a Central y casi uno de regreso a Rizenbull. Ed no sabía cómo agradecerles a Ling y a Ran Fan por su hospitalidad y ayuda. Tampoco cómo hacerlo con Roy y Riza. Simplemente creyó que la simple palabra era la indicada pero después pensó que algún presente podría serle de gran ayuda para expresarse, así que les envió algunos regalos. Winry ayudó en la selección.

Su hermano Alphonse prefirió quedarse un tiempo más en Central debido a la petición de su novia, May. Ed le pidió que le agradeciera de su parte. La chica también había servido bastante… ahora que lo pensaba, todos habían aportado algo muy importante para el hallazgo de Winry. Decidió que una visita sería lo indicado.

De un momento a otro llegaron a Rizenbull. Era de noche, una hermosa noche, llena de lindas y brillantes estrellas que iluminaban y decoraban el cielo oscuro. Ed despertó con delicadeza a su rubia. Winry abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-Llegamos –fue lo único que le dijo el rubio. Ella se puso de pie con la ayuda de él y juntos bajaron del medio de transporte.

En el camino la rubia bostezaba cada par de segundos. Ed se preocupó un poco.

-Estás muy cansada –afirmó -¿quieres que te cargue?

-No, gracias...

Llegaron después de unos minutos de caminata. Pinako salió después de escuchar el ladrido del perro, un aullido poco inusual y característico cuando reconocía a alguien de suma importancia de la familia. Cuando miró a Winry casi se desmaya, en vez de eso corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Ed se impresionó; la abuela Pinako no era muy expresiva, nada cariñosa. pero ahora parecía lo contrario.

Antes de entrar Pinako le mostró una sonrisa de agradecimiento al rubio. Edward solo correspondió la mueca.

Ahora sus vidas iban a cambiar notablemente. Ya que no habría terrores por las calles que pudieran amenazarlos y sobre todo, pensó Edward, después de todos esos años por fin el amor de su vida sabía lo que él pensaba de ella.

En definitiva, a partir de ahora, comenzaba su verdadera vida.

* * *

><p><strong>5 AÑOS DESPUÉS<strong>

* * *

><p>-Muchas felicidades, hermano.<p>

-Gracias Al… aún no me lo creo, ¿sabes?

-Pues, yo que tú, abría los ojos de una buena vez.

-¿Qué dices? Apuesto a que a ti te pasará lo mismo.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir? –tartamudeó el menor de los Elric. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado.

-Sabes a qué me refiero, ¿cuándo planean hacerlo?

-Hermano… –suspiró –queremos esperar un poco más. Aún somos muy jóvenes.

-¿Eh? Pero si eres un año menor que yo –recordó Edward con ignorancia.

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Qué acaso May quiere casarse en Xing?

-Aún no definimos nada, ¿por qué la urgencia?

-Bueno, para mí sería una gran noticia que se casen.

-Como lo fue para mí –sonrió el menor. Edward bajó la mirada -¿A dónde irán?

-¿No te lo dije?

-Si lo hubieras hecho no te preguntaría, hermano –Alphonse rió por lo bajo.

-Tienes razón… pensábamos ir a Drachma.

Alphonse lanzó otro suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

-Menos mal que es primavera.

-Ni lo digas. Los antojos de mi esposa que debo cumplir.

-Hablando de ella, ¿dónde está? No el tren partía acabando la boda.

-Ojala tarde más porque realmente no quiero ir a ese lugar.

Inevitablemente y como muestra de contradicción, Winry apareció por detrás de los Elric. Edward la recibió con un tierno beso.

-¿Listo? –inquirió la rubia con emoción. Ed exhaló y miró a su hermano como solicitando su ayuda. En vez de eso, Al solo se despidió y les deseó suerte –Drachma nos espera, amor.

-¿Eh? Sí... ¿No prefieres quedarte aquí? Es muy cálido, es nuestro hogar y… -se acercó al oído de ella para susurrar –tenemos el día para los dos solos.

Winry rió y lo corrigió.

-Es una semana, ¿recuerdas?

-Pues con mayor razón… Realmente te queda excelente el blanco –la desnudó con la mirada. Winry le tapó los ojos.

-No hasta la noche.

-Podríamos empezar desde ahorita, ¡ah espera!, deja le pregunto a mi nueva esposa si ya está lista, porque realmente tardó mucho –se burló Ed aún con los ojos bloqueados. Winry se sonrojó.

-Me tardé porque no sé quién olvidó los boletos en la mesa del salón.

-… ¿Ya los traes?

-… Iré a cambiarme.

* * *

><p>Según opiniones, el país Drachma era la mejor opción para luna de miel, pero Ed realmente se cuestionó eso en el transcurso del viaje. Fortuna que era primavera, como aclaró su hermano, pero aun así tenía sus dudas con respecto al lugar completamente frío.<p>

De cualquier forma no había vuelta atrás ya que ya se encontraban en el tren. Lamentable era que eran varios días para llegar ahí. No sabía si Winry podría soportar tanto tiempo estar sentada, él sí y debido a sus tantos viajes cuando fue alquimista del estado, pero ella… sin embargo olvidó toda cuestión. Su hermosa pareja miraba el paisaje con notable asombro y felicidad haciendo que el rubio ignorara toda incomodidad y se concentrara en los momentos que estaba pasando con ella. La abrazó por detrás de la cintura y colocó su mentón en su hombro.

-¿Te diviertes?

-Es solo el paisaje, es realmente hermoso –sonrió ella y se acomodó mejor para mirarlo a los ojos –Gracias por llevarme.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme –con delicadeza alzó la cabeza de su chica y unió sus labios pausadamente. Un contacto bastante tierno pero que transmitió calidez en ambos cuerpos. Ed empezó a acariciar la cabellera rubia de Winry y, después de romper el beso, la abrazó fuertemente, como temiendo que algo como lo que pasó hace cinco años volviera a ocurrir.

-Ya no temas –le robó sus ideas. Ed la miró con sorpresa -¿De acuerdo?

-… Claro.

Nuevamente dieron su atención al hermoso paisaje, compuesto por árboles hasta la punta capeados de nieve. Era la atracción más bella del norte de Central, a dos días de su destino. Sin embargo era algo que valía la pena ver…

Luego de que las 48 horas transcurrieran con rapidez, finalmente llegaron a Drachma, más específicamente a la posada que los aguardaba. Con lentitud se dirigieron a su habitación puesto que el viaje había sido agotador y lo oscuro del cielo solo les indicaba que era hora de dormir. Pero a pesar de la debilidad en que se encontraban, algo en Ed le solicitaba que aprovechara esa noche tan majestuosa… y así lo hizo…

Winry vistió un camisón color lila que resaltaba su atractivo cuerpo tan desarrollado. La prenda era liviana y bastante delgada, con encajes en el escote, de tirantes y de largo hasta arriba de la rodilla de la joven. Edward, al verla, creyó que la taza de café que había tomado por fin había tenido resultados.

Al contrario, él, se mantuvo con unas bermudas negras y una camiseta azul marino. Winry solo ahogó un suspiro.

-¿Lista para su primera noche en Drachma con este plebeyo, majestad? –habló Ed con voz falsa y sensual.

-Inevitable, mi criado, despójeme usted de esta inocencia.

Ed le siguió el juego.

-Entonces, mi señora, que en carne propia me habla, hágame el favor de permanecer a mi lado para poder controlar esta ansia que tengo por comerla a besos.

Winry lanzó una carcajada. Edward se sonrojó.

-Dicho eso, mi plebeyo –se sentó en la cama y palmeó ésta con delicadeza –comencemos esta noche y disfrutémosla como si fuera la última.

-Eres hermosa Winry.

La luna alumbraba aquella habitación que, hasta hace poco, contenía tonalidades anaranjadas gracias a un foco cálido en el techo; el viento se colaba y removía suavemente las sábanas que cubrían aquel mueble donde dos personas se miraban fijamente. Edward no resistió más la tentación, de aquel rostro angelical rosado y ojos azulados, iniciando una sesión de besos. Primero siendo delicado y después apasionado. Pidió un permiso limitante para ingresar a la boca de la dama que poco a poco iba investigando con sus manos. Winry sujetó de la nuca al otro e incrementó el contacto bucal.

Con cariño colocó a su amada debajo de él y, sin romper el contacto, comenzó a recorrer ese cuerpo glorioso con ambas manos; tocando sus muslos, delineándolos; acariciando su mejilla, la zona con mayor temperatura; sintiendo la esbeltez de su cintura; sujetando su cadera, redonda y formada; colándose, con atrevimiento, por su trasero, capturando ambos glúteos y soltando un suspiro como reflejo.

Winry no se quedó atrás. Comenzó por sentir ese pecho bronceado y trabajado; recorriendo con sus finos dedos cada parte que lo componía. Luego se sujetó de los hombros del otro para alzarse un poco de aquella pose plana; de esta forma indagó por la espalda de Ed.

La temperatura corporal, de ambos, aumentó a gran medida. Edward se deshizo de su camiseta, tirándolo en el suelo con desesperación. Seguido, siendo influenciado por sus instintos, marcó el cuello de Winry como propiedad, dejando marcas rojizas cariñosas en cada parte del largo y delgado cuello. Luego se dirigió a sus hombros, besando cada centímetro que se encontraba desnudo y desprotegido por el camisón que, después de unos segundos, comenzó a odiar.

La respiración entre cortada de Winry solo lo excitó más y ocasionó que su cómplice se elevara más. Con atrevimiento acarició el busto de su mujer, sin siquiera inmutarse. Winry exhaló aire con desesperación y reacción.

Pronto la necesidad de unir más sus cuerpos se hizo presente y por ello cada pieza que los cubría fueron eliminados de la actividad, siendo lanzados con sutileza en el suelo. Ambos, desnudos, se abrazaron para transmitir ese calor reconfortante que necesitaban ante la insistente ventisca producto de la ventana abierta. Nuevamente conocieron más el cuerpo del otro.

-¿Estás lista? Mi bello ángel –Ed susurró en el oído de ella y de paso disfrutó el lóbulo. Winry afirmó con un quejido y por ello el rubio la miró una última vez más.

Sin pudor alguno Ed incitó a que la rubia disfrutara, recorriendo con su lengua el botón rosado del busto, mordisqueándolo una que otra vez. Winry arqueó su espalda levemente al tiempo que lanzaba un gemido.

Entonces, cansado de experimentar lo mismo, Edward tomó con cuidado pero con firmeza las piernas de ella y logró separarlas perfectamente para evitar incomodidad o dolor. Winry se levantó levemente y se sujetó de los hombros de él.

-Mi bella señora, usted ha sido cómplice de este derrame de amor y calentura pero, ¿estaría usted dispuesta a entregar aquella inocencia a un simple ex alquimista?

-Deja tus frases para después, ahora no tengo la cordura para entender lo que me dices –Edward rió en alto, más por el intento de seriedad en que lo decía su bella mosa.

Un dedo curioso se metió en la cavidad de la joven. Ella jadeó con fuerza y aseguró más su agarre. Entre tanto, Ed monitoreó la hermosa imagen que tenía frente. Aquel cuerpo caluroso, rosado y brillante; aquel rostro, sudoroso, agitado y precioso; aquella piel suave, perfumada y manipulable y aquella parte virgen, cálida, prohibida y misteriosa… eran la perfecta combinación de belleza, lujuria y a la vez inocencia. Factor principal para que Ed perdiera la razón, la cual fue remplazada por lo ilógico.

Qué maravilla era el tener relaciones, era el mejor de los placeres y a la vez perdiciones, era la clave para procrear humanidades y fundir amores. Era lo mejor de sus ideales.

Dirigió su hombría hacia la razón de su unión y entrega a los brazos de Morfeo. Primero tocando el exterior, creando más desesperación en ambos. Seguidamente fue la fusión de ambos cuerpos desnudos. La estreches de ella y el hecho de que era virgen, motivo a que Edward gimiera audiblemente. Winry creó una posición más pasional que ocasionó más excitación.

Continuamente surgió un baile improvisado con sus caderas agregando caricias lujuriosas en cada ser de ambos, la cual duró un tiempo indefinido pero eterno para la pareja. A veces lento y otros rápidos, siendo combinado con los jadeos de los dos. La luna atestiguo con el hecho, creando una noche solo para ellos, colando su luz majestuosa por el ventanal y alumbrando a la feliz pareja que unía sus cuerpos en pleno acto sexual. Winry arqueó su cuello al sentir esa descarga que recorrió todo su cuerpo, notando inmediatamente un cosquilleo en la zona baja que la impulsó a gritar el nombre de su amante. Edward llegó segundos después al orgasmo, ligado con la mejor experiencia de su vida y el peor de los pecados. Dejando su esencia dentro de ella y jurando que la consecuencia sería lo mejor de sus vidas.

Cansados se recostaron, sin romper esa unión amorosa que Dios creó para la creación. Edward rió, limitado por sus jadeos. Winry se apoyó en su pecho. Con cuidado se separaron para después abrazarse con rapidez.

Próximamente se sintieron agotados, y así como empezaron, finalizaron. En su último momento de consciencia, Edward alcanzó la sábana y cubrió a él y su amada con ésta. Winry escuchó ese último murmullo dirigida a ella, pero antes de poder reclamar la habitación se tornó oscura y su mente viajo al mundo inexistente pero posible: los sueños; siendo guiada por la frase antes dicha que la condujo analizar:

_Quisiera que nuestros hijos conserven tu belleza… y mi nombre…_

* * *

><p><strong>NA **_Soy pésima con los finales pero, ¿qué les pareció este?_

_Manzanas porque ¡van a tener hijos! Consecuencia de su calentura instintiva (?)_

_Realmente gracias a todos ustedes por ayudarme a crear este fic. Gracias por sus reviews, críticas constructivas y apoyo moral; solo espero volvernos a ver en otro mío o inclusive suyos. _

_Un beso a todos ustedes, y, realmente es increíble. Estoy feliz pero a la vez triste, no puedo creer que ya sea el fin… si lo sé, me tomó siglos, pero ¿creen que valió la pena?_

_¿ME ayudan a llegar a los __80 reviews__ ;D?_

_De acuerdo, me conformó con recibir algo D:_

_Ahora dedicarme a _Te reto a…_y _Mona Lisa

_Gracias de nuevo y les deseo una bella vida._

_Atte: _**carlac94**


End file.
